Porque tú siempre fuiste mi principe
by Hikari 1909
Summary: Esta historia fue sacada del baúl de los recuerdos. Creo que la escribí cuando tenía unos 20 años ,muchos años ya, por eso decidí dejarla tal cual. Quizás tenga algunos detalles de redacción que espero no sean incómodos de leer. La historia se centra en Candy y Williams. En como logran con el paso del tiempo, llegar a conformar aquello que siempre anhelaron, una familia..REVIEWS?
1. Chapter 1

El reencuentro

¿Cómo no estar feliz de verte, mi pequeña?- pensó Albert al ver a Candy ese día que volvía para buscarla al hogar de Pony. El se había establecido en Lakewood y quería a Candy allá con él, era la única manera de tenerla cerca y poder devolverle todas sus atenciones hacia él. Era la única manera de enfrentar las obligaciones que se le venían encima…con ella y su radiante sonrisa, siempre a su lado.

\- ¿En serio quieres que me vaya contigo Albert?- le preguntaba Candy intrigada.

\- Si pequeña, deseo que vayas a vivir conmigo- le respondió

\- Pero, ¿y la Tía Elroy?

\- La Tía está muy sorprendida y agradecida contigo Candy

\- ¿Conmigo? -¿Y por qué?- le preguntó ella incrédula

\- Porque fuiste tú la que me cuidó cuando estuve con amnesia, porque fuiste tú la que fue despedida por cuidarme, porque fuiste tú la que me cuidó y atendió cuando mi vida era un infierno al no saber quien era… gracias a ti, no caí en la desesperación- dijo al final Albert con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

\- ¡OH Albert! - ¡Si no fue para tanto!- sonrió Candy. - ¡Tú siempre habías estado ahí para mí! - y más encima fuiste tú quien me adoptó… tú me has dado todo a mí, no tienes nada que agradecer, de hecho, ¡yo te debo todo a ti!- dijo ella acercándose a él para apoyar su frente en su pecho y abrazarlo.

-¡Oh mi dulce Candy!- Pensó Albert al momento de cobijarla bajo sus brazos. -Ven conmigo por favor y ayúdame una vez más a enfrentar todo lo que se me viene- por favor- le suplicó él con una voz muy quebradiza.

\- Bueno Albert, vamos. De repente se detuvo y lo miró fijamente. – ¿Y el hospital? - Yo soy enfermera Albert -¡no quiero renunciar!

Albert no quería que ella trabajara. La quería a su lado.

\- Hum, no sé Candy.

\- Entonces no Albert, no puedo dejar mi trabajo- le dijo Candy triste mirando hacia la colina de pony

\- Pero Candy... por favor- y Albert escondió suavemente su cara en los cabellos de Candy, una lágrima escurrió por su cara.

\- Pero Albert, ¿qué sucede? ¿Albert estás llorando?

\- Perdón Candy, no te quiero importunar más, si no quieres ir, está bien, yo te respeto y no haré nada por contradecirte- dijo separándose de Candy y caminado hacia el auto.

\- Oh Dios - ¿qué te pasa Albert?- pensó Candy. -¿Por qué estás así? -tú no eres así Albert, tu eres deslumbrante, radiante, ¿dónde se ha ido esa linda sonrisa?- pensaba Candy

\- Está bien Albert, me voy contigo. Y no, no trabajaré- contestó rápidamente al ver su carita de pregunta, pediré vacaciones en el hospital o un permiso, claro que si me echan, será tu responsabilidad y tú tendrás que encontrarme trabajo después- le dijo Candy sonriente y burlona.

Albert no cabía en sí de felicidad, la abrazó y la besó en la frente muy contento.

\- Bueno, vamos, debo empacar.

Albert estaba feliz, se llevaba consigo a su "princesa". Él se había prometido a sí mismo hacerla feliz, pero ahora, era él quien la necesitaba, pues él, hace un tiempo se encontraba muy deprimido, y lo único que anhelaba era tenerla cerca, pues él recientemente se había dado cuenta que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella.


	2. Portal de Rosas

Llegaron a Lakewood, y ahí estaba Candy entrando nuevamente por aquel portal de rosas que tantos recuerdos le traían. Sus pensamientos volaron al pasado y recordó a sus dos amigos que ya no estaban, suavemente unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus mejillas. Albert lo notó, pero no dijo nada. Solo la observaba. Sabía que estaba recordando a su antiguo amor. Candy al verse empapada en lágrimas se sobresaltó y miró a Albert, éste le cerró un ojo, y ella se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, pues ella sabía que a él no le gustaba verla llorar.

\- Perdón Albert, es que son tantos recuerdos los que llegan a mi memoria, que no lo pude evitar.

\- Pues no te preocupes Candy, tranquila, es normal que te emocione volver a este lugar. Aquí tú podrás hacer lo que desees…

\- Humm…menos trabajar- sonrió con picardía Candy

\- Bueno, si menos eso- Sonrió Albert

Cuando entraron a la mansión, todo el personal la estaba esperando. Candy recibió una gran sorpresa al ver que Dorothy se encontraba entre las filas del personal. Candy fue derecho a abrazarla, cuando en eso apareció la Tía Elroy.

-Pero Candy, que conducta es esa niña. Limítate solo a saludar a la servidumbre. Candy se molestó mucho con ese comentario, pero no era bueno contrariar recién llegando a la Tía Elroy. Muy apesadumbrada se limitó a decir:

\- Hola, muy buenas tardes a todos. Dorothy que gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo.

Dorothy esbozó una gran sonrisa y le contestó:

\- ¡Muy bien!- gracias Srta. Andrew

Lentamente entraron a la mansión y Candy vio que Dorothy los acompañaba. Albert se dio cuenta, y le dijo:

\- Candy, Dorothy será tu dama de compañía, ella estará 100% encargada de ti, tú serás tu patrona.

\- Prefiero que sea mi amiga- le contestó a Albert mirando a Dorothy

\- Pero si somos amigas Candy- le dijo muy bajito Dorothy para que Albert no la oyera, pero él sí había escuchado y se sintió muy feliz por las palabras de su mucama.

\- Sí, sonrió Candy.

\- Bueno Candy, aquí está tu habitación. Aquí encontrarás de todo para tu comodidad. Cualquier cosa que necesites me la haces saber. Por mientras te dejo y te espero dentro de unas dos horas para cenar. - Te la encargo Dorothy- le dijo Albert

\- Si patrón, no se preocupe. Yo cuidaré bien de la Srta. Candy. Albert sonrió una vez más.

\- Al entrar a la habitación Candy no se aguantó y se tiró a los brazos de Dorothy. Ella correspondió al abrazo y las lágrimas brotaron en los ojos de las dos.

\- Oh Dorothy tanto tiempo, ¿pero cómo es que estás aquí?

\- El Sr Andrew llamó a mi patrón y le pidió que me dejara libre para venirme a trabajar aquí para los Andrew. La Sra Legan no estuvo de acuerdo, pero el sr. Legan le recordó que no era bueno contradecir al jefe del grupo Andrew, sobre todo pensando en los negocios que tenían en común, así que a mi ex patrona no le quedó otro remedio. - Así que ahora estoy contratada por los Andrew, con el único objetivo de estar contigo Candy y cuidarte.

\- Pero, ¿serás feliz Dorothy?

\- ¡Oh, pero si ya lo soy! - Llegamos hace como un mes antes que tú para preparar todo. Estamos el Sr. Filman (el jardinero de los Legan), Fran (el panadero) casi todos, cuando supimos que el sr Andrew tenía deseos de traerte, todos quisimos venirnos a trabajar acá, cuando llegué se lo comenté al patrón y el sr Andrew nos trajo casi a todos, además ellos ya no trabajaban para los Legan, solo quedaba yo.

\- ¿Pero cómo no los vi cuando llegamos a la mansión con Albert? - se suponía que estaban todos.

\- Si debían estar, pero hoy tenían el día libre. De hecho, te esperábamos hasta la próxima semana.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, pero sabes, yo creo que el patrón no aguantó más y por eso te fue a buscar. Sabes Candy, se le ha visto muy cansado y triste. Siempre melancólico, me preocupa, sabes, pero ahora que estás aquí, todo será distinto, estoy segura que tu alegría lo contagiará. De hecho, sabes, fue la Tía Elroy quien se lo sugirió.

\- ¿Quéééé? -¿La Tía?

\- Si Candy, la Sra Elroy le sugirió que te trajera para acá. Ella debe estar también preocupada. Pero por Dios Candy, debes bañarte y vestirte, la cena será pronto. Luego seguiremos conversando..

\- Dorothy, se esmeró en el arreglo de Candy. Le colocó un vestido azul marino muy hermoso. Le lucía perfecto, tanto sus cabellos como sus ojos, resaltaban en forma soberbia.

Candy, llegó muy puntual a la cena. La Tía Elroy eso sí, ya se encontraba sentada a la mesa, junto con Albert. Ambos se voltearon al ver a Candy, y quedaron impresionados ante su belleza. Sólo la Tía Elroy comentó algo al respecto:

\- Me alegro que te estés convirtiendo en toda una dama Candy, ahora únete a nosotros.

Candy se sintió un poco molesta con Albert. Él no había dicho nada, ¿encontraría que se veía mal?, Pero lo miró fijamente y se pudo percatar que se veía sorprendido. Albert se paró y acomodó a Candy en su silla. Luego procedieron a Cenar.

\- Me cuenta Albert que no trabajarás en el hospital- comentó la Tía

\- Eh, no

\- Me alegro Candy, tú lugar está acá, con tu familia- dijo ella

\- Pero espero sea solo por un tiempo, Tía

\- ¿Cómo? – se sorprendió la Tía mirando a Albert

\- Bueno Tía, debe entender que soy enfermera y a mí me gusta trabajar en eso. Albert presentía el desastre, pero no alcanzó a intervenir…

\- Bueno Candy, no quiero discutir contigo y sé que no sacaré nada prohibiéndotelo, solo te lograría alejar nuevamente de la familia- dijo la Tía para sorpresa de todos.- pero al menos prométeme una cosa-

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Candy sorprendida

\- Qué trabajas en forma voluntaria

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, lo dejaremos ver que es por una obra de caridad de tu parte

\- Yo no sé que decirle Tía - Candy estaba pensando que de ser así, tendría que vivir para siempre bajo el alero de los Andrew, y ella no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo, puesto que en el futuro, podrían pasar muchas cosas…Albert se podría casar… sí casar, ¿y qué sería ahí de ella?

\- Bueno, al menos piénsalo

Albert le hizo una seña, para la conversación quedara hasta ahí y ella le hizo caso.

Al volver Candy a su habitación, volvió muy triste y pensativa. Algo que pensó en la mesa la había dejado demasiado acongojada. Si Albert se casaba. Para eso no debía pasar mucho tiempo. Albert ya estaba en edad y las reglas de la alta sociedad eran muy estrictas… obviamente, que se le exigía al jefe del clan, descendencia. Candy se torturó con ese pensamiento, pero luego pensó que Albert nunca la dejaría sola.


	3. Molestia

A la mañana siguiente, Albert estaba ansioso de estar con ella. Le había propuesto juntarse temprano para estar todo el día afuera. Un día de pic-nic los dos. Había mandado a preparar todo y estaba todo listo para ese gran día. Albert despachó al conductor y el mismo se encargó de manejar hasta el lugar que tenía en mente ir. La Tía Abuela no estaba de acuerdo que salieran los dos solos, pero había visto tan desanimado a Albert estos días, que pensó mejor no opinar, total ellos habían vivido juntos, no había mucho que hacer.

Ese día estaba espléndido para un día de pic nic. Candy echada sobre la hierba podía observar a Albert. Se veía triste, apagado. Candy se acercó a él y él la miró fijamente. Candy se estremeció un poco ante esa mirada. Estaba muy preocupada por él, por lo que Candy le preguntó:

\- Bueno Albert. Ahora me vas a contar realmente que es lo que pasa. La verdadera razón por la que me trajiste a vivir acá

\- Los ojos de Albert se llenaron de lágrimas. Se molestó consigo mismo por eso. No quería mostrarse débil frente a ella. Candy nunca lo había visto llorar. Algo estaba pasando. Albert se paró bruscamente huyendo del lado de Candy. Candy se paró y fue tras él. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura.

\- Candy perdón, no te quiero preocupar con mis cosas, son puras tonterías, no es nada pequeña.

\- Albert, ella apoyó su frente en su espalda. Donde quedó eso de compartir nuestras penas y nuestras alegrías siempre.

Albert se volteó a verla y tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas. Y se abrazó a ella muy fuertemente, tanto que la hizo tambalearse.

Candy, ya no puedo más. Estoy muy agobiado, quisiera poder huir de todo. No tengo tiempo para nada. Me levanto al alba para trabajar y me acuesto muy tarde por la noche. No tengo un minuto de paz. No tengo nadie con quien conversar, nadie con quien salir, nadie que quiera estar conmigo. O me ven como el jefe de la familia, o como un buen partido para las sras que quieren casar a sus hijas, pero nadie me ve a mi, a nadie le interesa saber nada de mi, de mis gustos, de mis preferencias, nada. Ya no existe el Albert libre, espontáneo, amante de la naturaleza, el de los animales…. Candy me encantaría perder la memoria nuevamente y volver contigo a vivir a Chicago- dijo en tono desesperado.

\- Albert, que triste estás- sollozó Candy. Albert sentía correr sus lágrimas por sus mejillas, pero no hizo nada. Necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba gritar, llorar, y qué mejor que en brazos de su amada Candy. Se quedaron así por un momento, Candy no quería romper la magia de ese momento, Albert no era un persona que comunicara sus sentimientos, y menos de esa manera, al cabo de un rato Candy le dijo:

\- Albert cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras. Yo si te conozco, yo si sé quien eres y que te gusta. Te prometo que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos de ahora en adelante.

\- Pero Candy, tú debes seguir con tu vida. No es necesario que te sacrifiques por mí.

\- Albert, yo también estoy sola. También te necesito- dijo ella sonrojándose. Cuando fuiste al hogar de pony a buscarme fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Podría estar nuevamente a tu lado. Al menos por un tiempo…hasta que tu encuentres novia- dijo Candy sin pensar esto último

\- ¿Hasta que qué?- rió Albert

\- Claro hasta que encuentres novia y pretendas casarte. Ahí me dejarás sola.

Albert no dijo nada. Solo pensó: pero tonta, no te das cuenta que no me casaré con nadie más que contigo.

\- Nunca te voy a dejar sola- me entiendes. Nadie podrá cambiar nunca este lazo que hay entre los dos. Acto seguido la besó en la frente. A demás tú también te puedes casar- le dijo- Albert se estremeció: no eso no candy, nunca dejaré que te cases con otro, nunca!- pensó con firmeza

Luego comenzaron a degustar toda la comida que Albert había llevado, no pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que habían terminado de comer, cuando Albert cayó en un profundo sueño. Candy lo tapó con una manta mientras lo miraba sonriente. Albert, solo estás agobiado, es normal, a todos nos pasa. No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a salir de esa rutina. Ya verás.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y Albert definitivamente, estaba mejor. Andaba de muy buen ánimo y eso se notaba. La Tía Elroy lo denominaba el Factor Candy.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la llegada de Candy a la mansión Andrew. Y todos los días pasaban algunas horas juntos. Ya fuese para desayunar, cenar o simplemente compartir algunas horas en la biblioteca.

Candy como no quería molestar a Albert ni distraerlo de sus deberes, se dedicaba a leer un libro de medicina o alguna obra literaria. Así, ella le acompañaba, Albert no se encontraría solo… esa sola presencia de Candy le daba una inmensa paz a Albert.

La tía Elroy preocupada de que pasaran tanto tiempo encerrados juntos en la biblioteca, sin más entró a la habitación, le parecía increíble que estuvieran en silencio todo el rato sin decirse nada. Candy y Albert reían de la cara de sorpresa de la Tía. Candy sintió que la Tía también quería participar con ellos, por lo que la invitó a unirse a ellos por las tardes.

La Tía bordaba, Candy leía y Albert revisaba atentamente los papeles de sus negocios. No era necesario hablar, los tres se hacían compañía, ninguno de los tres se sentía solo. Por primera vez, se podía respirar paz en presencia de la Tía Abuela.

Candy ya comenzaba a impacientarse un poco. Sabía que su tiempo de vacaciones estaba llegando al final. Ella no le había dicho nada a Albert de que su regreso a trabajar se aproximaba. No encontraba el valor. Pero al menos, podría estar una semana más.

Albert consideraba que habían pasado mucho tiempo encerrados en la mansión, por lo que decidió llevar a Candy a cenar afuera a un elegante restaurante. Hizo las reservas por medio de George y partieron muy elegantemente vestidos a pasar una agradable velada. Candy al ver a Albert se había impresionado. Era realmente guapo. Iba tan elegante, tan bien arreglado, que Candy no podía creer la suerte que tenía de poder salir con él. Era muy varonil y Candy recordaba en ese instante lo fuerte que era. Recordó la pelea que sostuvo él cuando los intentaron asaltar en Chicago, cuando Albert aún tenía amnesia…Dios que guapo y varonil es!

Albert se había sentido observado por Candy, pero él todavía no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia él. Aunque ahora que recordaba, no le había escuchado ni mencionar a Terry durante estas semanas. Ni una vez, quizás, ya lo olvidó- pensó esperanzado.

Esa noche prometía. Habían cenado, reído, estaban listos para ir a bailar cuando de repente, se acerca una muy distinguida Srta a saludar a Albert.

\- ¡Hola Guapo! Lo saluda ella- Albert casi te atraganta por el saludo

\- EH, perdón ¿usted me conoce?

\- Pero Albert, ¿cómo, no me recuerdas?

\- Albert la miró fijamente y luego esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡Margaret! ¿Eres tú?, ¡pero que alegría más grande! -exclamó Albert poniéndose de pie para saludarla y darle un fuerte abrazo

Candy quedó perpleja. La reacción de Albert la sorprendió.

Albert se dio cuenta de Candy y las presentó. Margaret, te presento a Candy, mi pupila. Candy ella es Margaret, una vieja amiga de la Familia.

Candy sintió como si la bofetearan. "Pupila"- pensó. Que manera de referirse a mí, ahora no soy su amiga ni su confidente, soy su "pupila".

\- Oh. Encantada Srta Candy- interrumpo algo. Candy iba a contestar, pero Albert se le adelantó:

\- No para nada, pero con quien andas, siéntate, siéntate con nosotros. Candy lo quiso matar con la mirada. No sabía que le pasaba, pero la reacción de Albert hacia ella, la había descolocado.

El resto de la noche fue todo Margaret. Hablaban y reían de los viejos tiempos, del su niñez, de cómo hacían rabiar a todo el mundo, de la Tía Elroy, de todo. Candy casi había quedado excluida de la conversación, ella participaba y reía de las cosas, pero sabía que estaba demás en esa conversación.

\- Oh Albert, ha sido todo un gusto. Me gustaría ir a saludar a la Tía Elroy si no te molesta. Ahora que llegué de Europa para quedarme en América, será bueno que contacte a la familia y a mis antiguos amigos. -¿no crees?

\- Pero encantado, por favor. Anda a verla, estamos en Lakewood, anda y te quedas el tiempo que estimes necesario. Te invito a pasar unos días allá.

\- Albert- dijo ella sorprendida. Gracias, bueno acepto. Mañana te informaré con mi chofer cuando apareceré por allá- ¿te parece?

\- Si claro, le dijo Albert feliz

\- Bueno, me despido

\- Adiós Miss Candy, parece que nos veremos nuevamente.

\- Adiós Margaret-le dijo ella. Así parece.

Candy no lo podía creer. Albert se había olvidado de ella por completo al ver a Margaret. Albert pudo notar el disgusto de Candy y le dijo:

Candy, no te enojes, ella es vieja amiga de la familia. Creo que hace como 10 años no la veía.

\- Si Albert está bien, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Pero era una noche para los dos, y fuimos tres. Pero no te preocupes. No importa- dijo molesta.

La actitud de Candy hizo que Albert se enfadara un poco con ella. Regresaron sin dirigirse la palabra por el camino. Lo que había empezando siendo una linda noche había terminado siendo una angustiosa situación.

Al día siguiente Candy bajó a desayunar. Ahí ya se encontraban Albert y la Tía Abuela. Albert había meditado lo de anoche y estaba decidido pedirle una disculpa a Candy. Si las cosas se hubieran dado al revés, él también se hubiese molestado.

\- Candy- te parece que salgamos un rato a caminar por el jardín- le preguntó Albert

\- Eh, no gracias Albert. Hoy me siento cansada. Me retiraré a mi habitación.

Albert se sorprendió por la respuesta. La Tía también.

\- Bueno, te acompaño a tu habitación

\- No, no gracias- se paró y se fue.

\- ¿Que sucede aquí Albert?- le preguntó la Tía sorprendida.

\- Nada Tía, perdóname pero tengo que hablar con ella. Es solo un mal entendido- le dio un beso en la frente a su tía y se paró decidido a explicarle las cosas a Candy.

\- Toc, toc- golpeó Albert la puerta de Candy

\- Pase- dijo Candy pensando que era Dorothy en ese momento

\- Candy- quiero hablar contigo

\- Albert no creo que haya mucho que hablar

\- Pero Candy, está bien tienes razón, no me debí comportar así, solo que me dio mucha alegría verla. No medí las consecuencias, no pensé que te fueras a molestar.

\- Está bien Sr. Andrew, no me tiene que dar explicaciones. Usted es un hombre muy codiciado, y yo no debo estorbarte en tus conquistas.

\- Sr. Andrew, ¿usted? Candy ..¿desde cuando me llamas así?

\- Sabes, en verdad no quiero hablar contigo. Albert rendido se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación… AH, pero antes que te vayas- prosiguió Candy, te aviso que mis vacaciones terminan este viernes Albert, por lo que he decidido volver al Hospital. Así tú podrás recibir a tus invitados sin que yo esté estorbando de por medio. No está bien que tu "PUPILA" esté entremedio - ¿no te parece?

Lo dicho por Candy fue un balde de agua fría para él.

\- Pero Candy ¿no crees que exageras?, ¿estás celosa?

\- Estoy molesta Albert- no tuviste ninguna consideración por mí- y eso me molesta. Yo era tu invitada, pero ahora veo, que invitas a quien sea con tal de no estar solo.

Estás palabras calaron profundo en Albert. Se molestó a tal punto que su cara se desfiguró. ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿Quien diablos crees que soy?- le gritó

Candy se sorprendió mucho al ver a Albert encolerizado. Solo le dio la espalda.

-¿Acaso no me conoces Candy?- le preguntó dolido Albert

Candy pensó aquella pregunta por algunos segundos….Pensándolo bien, no, no Albert, sabes, no te conozco… Primero lo que sé de ti es que eres un vagabundo, luego te apareces como un veterinario en Londres y luego vas a África. Entras y sales de mi vida como una sombra. Ahora resulta que eres el tío abuelo William y el jefe de la familia Andrew (no quiso mencionar que era también su príncipe). La verdad, no te conozco nada sabes, no sé quien eres, no sé de tu infancia, si has tenido novia, si te has enamorado, si te piensas casar, quieres formar una familia, ¿hijos? - nada- le dijo Candy como dándose cuenta de que en verdad, no conocía muy bien a Albert. Sabía que era bueno, gentil, bondadoso, amante de la naturaleza y de los animales, y eso le bastaba, pero nada de su vida privada y de lo que quería para el futuro.

Albert quedó sorprendido. Mucho de lo que Candy decía era verdad. Candy yo…no tengo nada que ocultarte pequeña

-¡Y no me digas más pequeña quieres!- me llamo Candy- le dijo fríamente

-¡Cómo quieras Candy!- le respondió en forma triste. En esos momentos, llegó un sirviente y entregó un sobre a Albert.

-Es de Margaret - comentó- vendrá mañana al medio día. Y se quedará una semana.

\- Perfecto Albert, porque te aviso, que me voy mañana temprano- regreso a mi departamento. Tú recibe a tus visitas y pásalo bien. Así no estorbaré. Ahora por favor, retírate, quiero arreglar mis cosas.

Albert quedó perplejo. Estaba furioso con la actitud de Candy, es una niña- pensó, pero más furioso estaba con él, porque no midió las consecuencias. Él lo había hecho en forma espontánea y no pensó en que Candy se había sacrificado para estar con él, dejando incluso su trabajo y ahora él traía otra mujer a su casa.

Cuando la Tía Elroy se enteró de todo, miró a Albert con decepción. Aunque igual le agradaba Margaret…sobre todo para ser esposa de Albert, no le gustó como hizo las cosas con Candy.

Candy por su lado, al irse Albert de su habitación, comenzó a ordenar sus cosas furiosa. Cuando terminó y se dio cuenta que su maleta estaba lista y que partiría muy pronto, rompió en llanto. Esa noche Candy no bajó a cenar. Pidió que le llevaran la cena a su habitación. Nadie se opuso, ni siquiera la Tía Elroy.

Al otro día muy temprano, Candy pidió al chofer que la llevara a su departamento. Decidió no volver al Hogar de Pony, no quería preguntas. No se quiso despedir, solo les dejó unas cartas a la Tía Elroy y a Dorothy, en donde agradecía sus cuidados y atenciones para con ella.

Albert bajo a desayunar convencido que podría convencer a Candy de que se quedara. Pensó en hablar con Margaret y pedirle las disculpas necesarias…inventar que tenía un viaje urgente, y se llevaría a Candy a pasear new york, Boston, florida, donde ella quisiera ir. Candy era todo para él y él había invitado a otra mujer a su casa, esa frase lo torturaba…no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido. Pero él sabía que la podría convencer.

Casi se murió cuando supo que Candy se había marchado. Más se deprimió cuando se dio cuenta de que Candy no le había dejado siquiera una nota de despedida.

Estaba asumiendo lo que había pasado, cuando en eso, siente la llegada de un auto: Candy- pensó y salió corriendo a recibirla, pero para su desgracia, era Margaret.

\- ¡Hola Albert!- dice ella corriendo a su encuentro y dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- ¡Hola Margaret! - ¡qué gusto verte!

\- hummm- no sé porque no te creo mucho

\- ¡Pero que dices Margaret, claro que me alegra!

\- Por favor, cochero, tome el equipaje de la Srta. Margaret y llévelo a su habitación.

Ya no había nada que hacer. Ella ya había llegado y no la podía echar. La conversación con Candy, tendría que esperar.


	4. Regreso al trabajo

Los días pasaron y Candy había vuelto a trabajar. Se le veía triste y se sentía muy deprimida. Claro estaba que sus pacientes solían alegrarla y eso hacía que se sintiera feliz de trabajar. No había tenido noticias de Albert, así que pesaba que él seguía enojado con ella. Mal que mal, era su vida. Ella sabía que Albert la veía como una niña, ella no podía esperar que Albert le correspondiera o que se fijara en ella. En cambio, Margaret, era una mujer, hermosa, educada, fina y venía de una muy buena familia. Candy al separarse de Albert también se dio cuenta de que eran celos lo que la atormentaba. Ahí supo lo que realmente sentía por él. Pero el saber que él no sentía lo mismo por ella, hacía que surgiera en ella la necesidad de alejarse de él, lo más posible.

Había pasado ya una semana justa, cuando el Doctor Leonard, manda a llamar a Candy.

-¿Qué pasa doctor?

\- Srta White, necesito enviarla al Hospital de Mary Jeane. Ella me escribió para ver la posibilidad de que usted pueda ir un mes para allá. Verá dos de sus mejores enfermeras partieron al frente y necesita una buena enfermera. Como usted sabe, ella le tiene mucho aprecio…y además…usted es la mejor enfermera que tengo aquí.

Candy se sorprendió- el doctor Leonard. Jamás le había dicho algo así a ella.

-¿Qué me dice Srta White?-

-Encantada iré doctor -¿Cuándo parto?

Mañana- le dijo, a primera hora. Así que si tiene que ir a despedirse de alguien, vaya de inmediato. Tiene el resto del día libre.

Candy llamó a Any, Paty y Archie para despedirse de ellos. Ellos llegaron rápidamente al departamento de Candy y le llevaron todo tipo de obsequios.

-Pero Candy- y no le dirás a Albert

-Eh, no

\- ¿Siguen disgustados verdad?

\- No he sabido nada de él- comentó Candy

\- Pues bien. Él ha estado bien- sabes

\- Me alegro- pensó en Margaret -

\- Pero Candy, entonces no estarás para el cumpleaños de Tío William – le preguntó Archie… es dentro de dos semanas más

\- Candy lo había olvidado por completo. Ella sabía que no debía faltar, pero ya se había comprometido a ir. No Archie, creo que no

\- Uyy Candy, la Tía Abuela, va a gritar

\- No puedo hacer nada- ya estoy comprometida Archie, lo siento.

Por su parte, Albert había pasado unos gratos momentos con su invitada. Para su sorpresa ella no se pudo quedar la semana que le había prometido, puesto que ella estaba de novia con distinguido noble inglés, que llegaba justo esta semana de su viaje. Ella tenía miedo de que molestara con ella así que prefirió volver a su casa, pero le dio mucho gusto de poder estar unos días con él y con la Tía Elroy. A pesar de que su compañía le fue grata, para Albert fue un gran alivio cuando ella se marchó.

Mañana iré por Candy- pensó me la traeré como sea. Esa noche Albert durmió feliz, pensando en que pronto traería a Candy con él.

Esa mañana al bajar a desayunar, encontró a Archie tomando desayuno con la Tía.

-¡Qué bueno que llegas William!- le dijo la Tía. -¡No sabes la nueva locura de Candy!- Albert palideció… ¿qué pasó con Candy?- preguntó

\- Se fue a New York, al hospital de Mary Jeane. La transfirieron para allá por un mes al menos.

Albert quedó perplejo. No me contó nada- pensó triste- ¡Candy!

-Si Tío, le contó alegre Archie, la enviaron a ella porque la consideran la mejor enfermera del hospital Santa Juana, eligieron a la mejor- contaba feliz Archie

\- Ya veo- contestó muy serio Albert. Un mes…o sea… pensó sacando los cálculos, no estará para mi cumpleaños- Disculpen- me retiro- dijo sorpresivamente Albert. Tengo mucho que hacer. Al retirarse, todos pudieron darse cuenta, que no había probado bocado.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente. Candy ya estaba instalada y trabajando a full. En el hospital de Mary Jeane Candy se había encontrado con sus antiguas compañeras. Había pasado unos días muy gratos en su compañía. Un día sin más Candy recibió una carta.

 _Querida Candy:_

 _Lamento mucho todo lo sucedido. Espero no sigas enojada conmigo. Te extraño mucho y quisiera que estuvieras aquí para mi cumpleaños._

 _Te espero_

 _Siempre tuyo_

 _Albert_

A lo que Candy le respondió:

 _Albert:_

 _Lo lamento, pero tengo mucho trabajo. No me será posible estar para ese día tan especial contigo. Aunque estoy segura que no faltará quien te haga compañía._

 _Te mandaré un regalo desde new york_

 _Candy_

Albert, al leer la carta la arrugó lleno de furia. Candy todavía estaba molesta. No lo perdonaba.

Nuevamente Albert andaba deprimido por la casa y sin ánimos. Le había pedido por favor a la Tía Elroy que suspendiera su cumpleaños, que no lo quería celebrar. La Tía por su puesto gritó como loca y le dijo que por ningún motivo la fiesta se suspendería.

Que era su primer cumpleaños como la cabeza de los Andrey y que por nada del mundo se podría cancelar.


	5. Cumpleaños

Por fin había llegado el cumpleaños de Albert. Toda la casa había sido una revolución, por lo cual, Albert se había marchado de Lakewood a la casa del lago, había demasiado alboroto para él, y eso, no le permitía concentrarse. Como había estado fuera, hasta la mañana misma de su cumpleaños, no se había podido percatar quien había llegado de sorpresa por la noche. Una hermosa joven de ojos verdes y frondosa cabellera rubia, había llegado desde new york. La Tía Elroy le había escrito rogándole que por favor asistiera a la fiesta y acompañara a William en ese día tan importante para él. Al ver la negativa de Candy, la Tía envió a George a persuadirla y a conversar con la directora del Hospital. Mary Jeane se alegró de que Candy fuera tan requerida por su familia, por lo que le concedió un permiso especial de 7 días. Lo suficiente para poder llegar a la fiesta, descansar unos días y volver, ya que su estadía en dicho hospital, se alargaría.

La Tía le había comprado un vestido fabuloso a Candy. Ella quería que se viera hermosa esa noche. Pues conocía muy bien, los sentimientos de Albert hacía ella, y quería sorprenderlo. Dorothy se alegró mucho de verla. No quiso entrar en detalles de la estadía de Margaret, pero le contó que su estadía había más corta de lo esperado.

Los invitados comenzaban a llegar, y Albert estaba parado en la entrada de la casa junto a la Tía Elroy. Su semblante denotaba nostalgia y tristeza. Comenzaban a llegar las familias con sus hijas en edad para casarse, haber si con eso, podrían atrapar al heredero de la familia.

En eso, llegaron Archie y Annie. Albert se alegró de verlos y les sonrió por primera vez en la noche.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación de Candy se abrió y por ella salió la chica más hermosa de la fiesta. Archie que sabía que Candy estaba en la casa, miró hacia las escaleras y comentó muy fuerte para que su Tío lo escuchara:

\- Mira Annie, ¡ahí está Candy!

\- Oh si Archie, vamos a saludarla, ¡Ohhh está hermosa!

Albert no podía dar crédito a lo que oía… pero al mirar hacia la escalera, era verdad, ahí estaba Candy que comenzaba a bajar por ella, hasta llegar al gran salón. Estaba hermosa, deslumbrante. Quería correr hacia ella, pero en eso, llegó Margaret:

\- ¡Hola Albert! –exclamó muy contenta la Joven arrojándose prácticamente a los brazos de él. Toma te he traído este regalo, ojala te guste. Y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Vine sola esta noche- Robert no me pudo acompañar, así que espero bailes conmigo una pieza aunque sea.- le dijo muy bajito al oído para que nadie la oyese más que Albert.

Candy, al verla, sintió un terrible sentimiento dentro de su corazón. Albert la miró, pensando desesperado que quizás Candy no había presenciado la llegada de Margaret, pero volvió a ver donde estaba ella, y Candy seguía de pie donde mismo. Había presenciado toda la escena, pero ella, sin hacer mayor gesto, fue a encontrarse con Annie y Archie y se dirigieron hacia el comedor. Sin dirigirle la palabra a Albert.

Candy miraba por sobre el hombro de Archie para ver a Albert. Albert la miraba a cada instante muy serio. No le había sonreído ni siquiera un gesto hacia ella. Solo la miraba. Luego de que terminaron de llegar los invitados, pasaron a sentarse a la mesa, y Candy escogió sentarse lejos de él. Pero de todas formas Albert la miraba incesantemente. Serio, pero muy profundo. Era muy penetrante esa mirada. Candy compartía con las demás personas que estaban a su alrededor. En su mayoría jóvenes que habían quedado deslumbrados con Candy. Lo que hacía que Albert se muriera de celos.

Luego de unas palabras de la Tía Elroy y una vez habiendo terminado de cenar, comenzó el baile. Albert se paró muy rápidamente y se acercó a Candy. Su mirada era muy seria y decidida. Cuando llegó hasta ella, un chico le preguntó:

\- Disculpe sr William, pero me permite bailar con Candy

\- No, lo siento, pero esta pieza estaba reservada para mí- le contestó Albert fríamente, por lo que el joven se apartó. Luego se le acercó al oído a Candy y le ordenó: esta noche bailarás solo conmigo.

Candy enrojeció hasta las orejas. Esa voz tan dulce…ahora sonaba tan sensual y autoritaria. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Candy, más aún. Cuando el la rodeo por la cintura, la atrajo hacia si y la llevó a la pista de baile.

Bailaron toda la noche. Albert no soltaba a Candy. Su mirada la penetraba a lo más profundo de su ser.

\- Oh Albert – pensaba. Me encanta como me sujetas, como me llevas…

\- Albert, no rompía su silencio. Solo la miraba fijamente. Candy no sabía que hacer hasta que por fin, Albert le habló:

-Me alegra que decidieras venir- pensaba que no vendrías- le dijo al Fin

-Bueno, no iba a venir, pero Mary Jeane me dio un permiso especial gracias a la Tía Elroy

\- ¿Cómo dices?- la Tía Elroy

\- Cómo? ¿No sabes nada?- ella mandó a George a buscarme especialmente.

Albert no daba créditos a lo que oía. Ahora entendía el "resfrío de George altamente contagioso"- y rió. Miró a su tía y justo sus miradas se cruzaron por un minuto, Albert galantemente, le lanzó uno beso a la distancia a su Tía, ésta sonrió.

No terminaban de conversar cuando se acercó a ellos Margaret.

\- ¡Hola Srta. Candy! ¿Cómo ha estado? – le dijo ella alegremente.

Candy palideció.- Bien- ¡Gracias! -¿Y Usted?

-Muy bien- Gracias- aburrida, porque usted ha acaparado toda la noche a Albert… pero sabe creo que así es mejor, si no mi novio, se enojará mucho si sabe que ésta noche he estado bailando. Se molestó mucho cuando supo que me había venido a quedar aquí unos días…es un poco celoso, sabe. Por lo mismo, prefiero retirarme temprano. En verdad, me venía a despedir. Es tarde y no quiero tener problemas con él. Ha sido un gusto Srta Candy- Y Albert, que más decirte, gracias por todo y Feliz Cumpleaños- dicho esto- le dio otro sonoro beso y se marchó.

Candy se sentía como una estúpida. Ella tenía novio. Y ella había estado celosa y enojada todo este tiempo. Albert seguramente ya estaba enterado, pero no le había dicho nada.

Candy miró a Albert y él tenía sus ojos cerrados. Como agradeciendo a Dios las palabras de Margaret, porque habían servido para aclarar las cosas con Candy.

Muchas personas se habían acercado a reclamarle a la tía Elroy que Albert no se separaba de Candy y que por favor hiciera algo. La tía solo había contestado que era el cumpleaños de él y que no se metería.

Albert y Candy seguían bailando. Ya era muy tarde por la noche y los invitados se comenzaron a marchar. Los últimos en irse fueron obviamente los Legan, Archie y Annie.

Candy había pasado una noche fantástica. Albert no la había soltado ni un momento. Había bailado toda la noche con él. Ya era hora de irse a dormir, pero ella no quería, estaba demasiado despierta como para eso. Sintió unos grandes deseos de ir a caminar por el Jardín. Iba arrancándose, cuando en eso, Albert la encontró.

\- Candy- ¿a dónde te vas escabullendo?- le preguntó divertido

\- Eh- Albert- ¡que susto!- ¡No hagas eso!- quería ir a caminar un poco- le dijo media sonrojada

\- ¿Te puedo acompañar?- le preguntó

\- Si quieres…

\- Claro que quiero- le dijo ofreciéndole el brazo para salir.

Candy tomó el brazo de Albert y se fueron caminando por aquellos jardines llenos de rosas que Anthony con tanto amor había cuidado. Ya quedaban las últimas, pero todavía se sentía su fragancia.

\- Ha sido un éxito tu cumpleaños- dijo Candy rompiendo nuevamente el silencio.

\- Parece que sí- pero yo al menos- lo he pasado muy bien. Todo gracias a ti.

\- Pero Albert qué dices- se soltó Candy de él y lo miró frente a frente.

\- Pensé que no vendrías…

\- Pero vine…

\- ¿Volverás a la casa Candy?- le preguntó Albert sin poder contenerse, con un tono de súplica

\- No, Albert, no puedo

\- Pero Candy, sigues enojada conmigo

\- No es eso Albert- debo volver al hospital de Marie Jeane. Debo terminar mi pasantía allá. No puedo no volver

\- Y después de que termines, ¿volverás?

\- No, Albert, he decidido volver a retomar mi camino, mi profesión.

Albert sentía que se le partía el corazón… Candy…y en un impulso, la tomó por la cintura y la jaló hacia él, su corazón latía a mil por horas y el de Candy también, no me dejes de nuevo- le suplicó

\- Albert lo siento- esto ya lo hablamos.

Albert recordó por unos instantes la conversación (o discusión que había tenido con Candy y una idea pasó por su cabeza)- lentamente la soltó y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Candy- quiero invitarte a algo especial.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quiero que mañana te fugues conmigo.- dijo cerrándole un ojo. Quiero llevarte a un lugar muy especial.

\- ¿Mañana? Pero Albert ya es mañana

\- ¡Pero es mi cumpleaños! – (Puso cara de niño)

\- Pues su cumpleaños Sr. William terminó hace varias horas- rió Candy

\- Por favor- le pidió con esa cara que solo Albert podía poner en tono de súplica.

\- Bueno- lo que tú desees- haremos cuenta que todo este fin de semana será tu cumpleaños.

\- Gracias- le dijo abrazándola nuevamente. Albert en un impulso estuvo a punto de besarla. Candy lo notó y cerró los ojos esperando ese beso que nunca llegó. Albert notó que Candy había esperado ese beso, (para alegría suya) pero debía esperar, por lo que le dijo: Candy- vamos a dormir- te raptaré dentro de unas pocas horas más. Y sin más, caminaron hacia la mansión.


	6. Regalo

Al medio día, Albert golpeó la puerta de Candy. Debe estar durmiendo- pensó. Pero Candy abrió inmediatamente la puerta y a pesar de lo poco que había dormido, estaba radiante y lista para salir.

Albert condujo el auto hacia un lindo paraje que Candy conocía muy bien. Era la colina de Pony.

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- le preguntó Candy sorprendida

\- Porque este lugar, como ya te dije un día, guarda hermosos recuerdos de mi niñez, y aquí donde te vi por primera vez Candy- le respondió colocando nuevamente esa mirada penetrante.

\- Albert (que había llevado de todo para un día de pic-nic) estiró una manta y se recostó sobre ella. Candy no sabía qué era lo que Albert pretendía, así que se sentó junto a él y le preguntó.

\- Bueno Albert- ¿a qué se debe esto?

\- Esto se debe Candy a que hoy quiero que me preguntes todo lo que desees saber de mí- este día te lo regalo a ti- quiero que me preguntes todo lo que quieras,- dijo mirando hacia el infinito

\- Pero - ¿por qué?

\- Recuerdas cuando discutimos

\- Sí.- respondió tímidamente Candy

\- Pues es día me dijiste algo que me dolió mucho Candy, y eso fue que no me conocías, que no sabías nada de mi infancia, de mi juventud, así que hoy deseo contarte todo de mí, quiero que sientas que me conoces- le dijo Albert con un brillo intenso en los ojos.

\- Albert, no te preocupes- le dijo Candy apenada- eso ya quedó a tras.

\- No- Candy, quiero que sepas todo de mí- así que por favor comienza a preguntar.

\- Candy era un torbellino. Siempre había querido hacerle mil preguntas. Pero ahora, no sabía por donde partir. Bueno…ehhh…cuéntame de tu niñez.

\- Bueno- como ya algo sabes- mis papás murieron cuando yo era muy joven en un accidente, y quedé al cuidado de mi hermana mayor Rosemary quien era la madre de Anthony. Ella me cuidó junto a la tía Elroy y ambas hicieron el rol de madre de para mí. - Yo quería mucho a Anthony, sabes. Jugaba mucho con él… ya que él era el adorado hijo de mi amada hermana. Un día sin más, Rosemary enfermó del pecho, tuberculosis, fue el diagnóstico. Los doctores dijeron que era incurable y al poco tiempo, mi hermosa hermana falleció. Los ojos de Albert se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar eso y unas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla. Ese fue el día más triste de mi vida. Casi no sentí la muerte de mis padres ya que era muy menor, pero el de mi hermana sí. Ahí la tía Elroy tomó el control de mí y me separó de Anthony y la familia y me envió tiempo después a vivir a escocia junto con ella. Pero días antes de partir a escocia, te conocí justamente en este lugar. Tú llorabas y yo estaba tocando la gaita. Me estaba despidiendo de este lugar, ya que aquí veníamos a jugar, mi hermana, Anthony y yo.

Luego fui a escocia y ahí estuve unos años, hasta que tuve edad y fui al Real Colegio San Pablo, donde la Hermana Grey ya era la directora.

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendida

\- Si- ella ya era la directora. Ahí estudié para ser un gran caballero de la sociedad. Pero al igual que tú yo era un rebelde. Me gustaba escaparme también y mi obsesión por la naturaleza.

\- Ahí también me enamoré por primera vez

\- ¿En el colegio?- preguntó sorprendida Candy

\- Si, pero no resultó. Ella era una chica muy linda y a todo el mundo le gustaba. Pero ella se fijó en mí. Comenzamos a mandarnos cartas y en los pequeños ratos libre que teníamos aprovechábamos de estar juntos. Pero ella era muy distinta a mí. Ella no gustaba de la naturaleza y menos de los animales. Duró muy poco tiempo. Aunque debo reconocer que estuve muy enamorado de ella.

\- Candy se recostó junto a él, estaba escuchando todo con los ojos cerrados, imaginando a Albert en el colegio.

\- Poco a poco, el colegio me fue aburriendo. Me sentía abrumado. Por su puesto yo sabía que debía ser el jefe de la familia a futuro, así que convencí a la Tía Abuela que me dejara libre un tiempo para hacer las cosas que yo quisiera antes de asumir esa responsabilidad. Como no quiso… hice que me expulsaran del colegio- y Albert esbozó una gigante sonrisa.

\- ¿qué qué?- exclamó sorprendida Candy

\- Si- hice que me expulsaran. Y ahí la Tía Elroy se dio cuenta de que tenía que acceder y me puso a cuidado de George. Él tendría que se mi tutor, enseñarme pero a la vez dejarme hacer lo que quisiera, claro que con límites muy claros. Hasta la edad de los 21 años, donde tendría que volver y presentarme como William Andrey.

\- En ese tiempo- supe de ti y fue cuando los chicos me escribieron para tu adopción. Yo sabía de quien se trataba perfectamente, pues ya nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar ese día que te rescaté en el lago. Me sorprendió como la vida, te ponía enfrente de mí otra vez, por ello, no dudé en adoptarte.

\- Luego, murió Anthony. Ese fue un duro golpe para mí. Mi único lazo sanguíneo fuerte era él. Yo lo adoraba- ese fue otro duro golpe para mí- la voz de él tembló. El hijo de mi amada hermana moría, y para peor, enfrente de tus ojos.

Candy derramó unas lágrimas- al recordar el suceso.

\- De ahí te mandé al colegio. Sabía que no ibas a querer, pero decidí que era una buena idea.

\- Ahí te reencontraste con Annie, estaba Archie y Stear y conociste a Terry. Albert dudó al mencionar ese nombre, pero no le quedó remedio. Y ahí me di cuenta que te habías enamorado de él y él de ti, por lo que me alejé y me fui al África a cuidar de los animales y de los niños enfermos.

\- ¿Y nunca te volviste a enamorar Albert?- preguntó Candy sonrojándose

\- Nadie se fijaba en un vagabundo Candy- que cuidaba de los animales y andaba con un saco de dormir al hombro. En verdad, para mí nunca fue tema. Yo quería vivir mi vida a mi manera, y eso no iba con las reglas de la alta sociedad. Yo sabía que cuando volviera, se me escogería esposa y todo lo demás, así que no me preocupé- sonrió Albert.

\- Pero como- yo te imaginaba como todo un conquistador- le comentó Candy

\- ¡Estás loca Candy!- quizás ahora, todas las madres piensan que soy un buen partido para sus hijas, pero antes….jajajaja…olvídalo.

\- Luego tuve amnesia, vivimos juntos y luego me presenté como el jefe Andrey cuando tuve que impedir tu boda con Neal.

\- Si- lo recuerdo.

\- Y esa es más o menos mi vida Candy. Una vida solitaria, pero disfrutada al máximo…como a mí me gustaba.

\- ¿Y que esperas para el futuro?

\- Tener una familia, con alguien que me quiera por lo que soy y me acepte tal y como soy. Formar lo que siempre soñé con tener: una familia.

\- Albert- dijo Candy- gracias por lo de hoy, gracias por esto…

\- Candy, no quiero esconderte nada…pero si hay algo que no quiero volver a escuchar que me digas es que no me conoces.

\- Estaban muy cansados. Habían platicado por horas. Ellos ya se sentían en paz y sentían que las diferencias que los había separado ya no estaban. Candy se colocó más cerca de él, él la abrazó, y sintiendo ese calor, se quedaron dormidos.


	7. Verdaderos Sentimientos

La primera en despertar fue Candy. Se sorprendió al verse abrazada por Albert. Suavemente se separó de él y comenzó a observarlo detenidamente. Qué guapo es! – exclamó Candy. Lentamente tocó su cara- sacó un mechón de pelo que le cubría su hermoso rostro. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan dulce- inspeccionó cada una de sus facciones. Eran perfectas…y esos labios… ella había sentido que anoche él la había querido besar, pero no lo había echo…y si ella lo hacía ahora… quería saber qué se sentía besar esos labios… se sentiría en las nubes?…sería verdad lo que ella creía… estaría realmente enamorada de él…solo un beso lo podría comprobar.

Sin pensarlo, Candy se acercó a sus labios, mojó suavemente los suyos, y lentamente, posó sus labios en los de él. Lentamente se retiró, el contacto había sido maravilloso. Pero al levantarse, observó que Albert la miraba con una mirada estupefacta. Candy quiso arrancar de ahí, se paró bruscamente y rápidamente Albert la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca y se paró junto a ella. Candy comenzó a llorar y quiso huir, pero en otro rápido movimiento, Albert tomó la otra muñeca de Candy para ya no dejarla huir. Él era muy fuerte.

Miró a Candy directamente a los ojos. Candy bajó la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le dijo- perdón Albert, solo quería saber…

\- ¿Solo querías saber qué?- le preguntó ansioso

\- ¡Albert por favor suéltame!- forcejeo Candy

\- ¿Sólo querías saber qué?- le insistió

\- ¡Qué es lo que en verdad siento por ti!- dijo al fin rindiéndose ante la insistencia de él.

\- ¿Y que sentiste pequeña?- el corazón de Albert latía a mil por hora.

Candy intentó huir, pero él no se lo permitió. Albert soltó de una muñeca a Candy y suavemente levantó su rostro para que lo mirara a sus ojos.

\- ¿Y que sentiste querida Candy?- volvió a preguntar

\- ¡Que te amo!- le contestó entre sollozos

Albert jamás esperó esa respuesta. No cabía en sí de felicidad. Cerró lo ojos y luego miró al cielo agradecido. Lanzó un fuerte suspiro de alivio y fuertemente, jaló hacia sí a Candy y le dio el beso más apasionado que pudo a Candy. La besaba fuertemente, quería traspasarle su alma, su amor, su vida en ese beso.

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Albert la besaba, en una forma increíble, apasionado, muy varonil. Su boca jugaba con la de ella, la aprisionaba. Él no la soltaba, Candy ya no podía respirar, le faltaba aire. Estaba que estallaba de felicidad.

\- Candy- mi amada Candy- le decía él entre besos y abrazos. Qué feliz me haz hecho. Este ha sido el cumpleaños más feliz de mi vida…gracias, gracias…y sin más, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir por los ojos de Albert.

\- Albert- le dijo Candy sosteniendo su cara por entre sus manos. No llores, debes estar contento.

Pero Albert comenzaba a sollozar como un niño pequeño. Por fin había encontrado a alguien que lo quisiera por lo que era y que compartiera sus gustos y todo. Candy …en serio me amas?

-Con toda mi alma mi amado Albert….

\- ¿Y Terry? Le preguntó con temor…ya lo haz olvidado

\- ¿Quien es Terry?- le preguntó irónica

Respuesta que hizo que Albert la besara nuevamente con una pasión incontrolable.

\- Te amo mi pequeña- le decía una y otra vez- Gracias, gracias, gracias.

\- No hay nada que agradecer- le dijo- gracias a ti, por todo mi amado Albert.

Caminaron por la colina un breve rato, abrazados y besándose todo el tiempo. Luego decidieron volver.

\- La tía Elroy va a gritar cuando se entere- le dijo Candy

\- No lo creo- le respondió él- me parece que ella lo sabe todo.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, entraron tomados de la mano. (aunque Candy estaba en contra de eso). La tía Elroy al verlos, se sorprendió, pero aún así les dijo: vaya, vaya. Hasta que sucedió. En fin, era de esperarse. Yo no sé qué tienes Candy que enamoras a todos los hombres de esta familia. Bueno…cuando piensan anunciar el compromiso

\- ¿Compromiso?- preguntó sorprendida Candy

\- Luego tía. Luego.

\- Está bien- creo que tienen cosas que conversar- nos vemos mañana en el desayuno. Como tardaron tanto yo ya se cené. Ahora me dispongo a irme a dormir. Buenas noches!

Habían llegado tan cansados que decidieron irse a dormir sin cenar. Hambre era lo que menos sentían en esos momentos.

Al día siguiente Candy durmió hasta el medio día. Por orden de Albert, se le dejó dormir hasta que despertara.

Luego de bañarse, Candy bajó al comedor. Ya no estaba cansada. Al contrario, estaba muy feliz y a la vez muy nerviosa por lo que había acontecido el día de ayer.

Cuando Candy entró al comedor, se pudo dar cuenta que la mesa estaba especialmente adornada. Y además de Albert y la Tía, Candy pudo percatarse de que ahí se encontraban Annie, Archie, Patty y para su mayor sorpresa la Srta Pony y la Hermana María. Todos se encontraban muy elegantes y Albert se veía, muy guapo con su traje blanco como la nieve. Candy, miró su atuendo…para su suerte Dorothy le había escogido un hermoso vestido. Candy fue invitada a tomar asiento a la derecha de Albert, lugar que siempre antes estaba reservado para la tía abuela, pero ahora ese sitio le había sido asignado para ella. Candy, al igual que los demás, estaban intrigados por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Todos guardaban silencio…todos se imaginaban que algo pasaba, pero nadie sabía qué era con exactitud.

Antes de comenzar a cenar, Albert comenzó a decir:

"Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a las personas que se encuentran aquí presentes. Sobre todo a ustedes quienes son las madres de Candy, y les pido mis disculpas por lo sorpresiva que fue la invitación"- dijo a modo de disculpas.

-Oh- no se preocupe Albert- hubiésemos querido venir mejor vestidas para la ocasión, pero en verdad, no nos dio tiempo. (comentario que agradó a la Tía Elroy porque en verdad no estaban vestidas para la ocasión).

\- Bueno, eso no importa, lo importante es que están aquí- prosiguió Albert sin darle mayor importancia.

Albert no sabía como proseguir, estaba muy nervioso. – Bueno, nos hemos reunido hoy, para poder celebrar junto con las personas que más queremos, algo muy hermoso que ha sucedido entre Candy y yo. Candy se sonrojó- todos las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella. Este cumpleaños ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, porque por fin Candy y yo, nos hemos confesado lo que sentimos el uno por el otro…

Todos se sorprendieron. Annie ya se imaginaba todo, pero al fin estaba sucediendo. Por fin, todo se hacía realidad.

En eso, Albert volteó a ver a Candy, y le dijo:

\- Candy, lo natural es que yo te pida en este momento que seas mi novia, pero te quiero decir que esto no será así….

Candy palideció, no entendía a donde iba Albert…

\- Porque lo que yo te quiero pedir, aquí enfrente de todos, es que te cases conmigo- dicho esto Albert sacó de su bolsillo una linda cajita, y en él, había un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Era hermoso y tenía un pequeño diamante solitario en la punta.

Candy quedó sin habla- no sabía qué decir- la Srta Pony y la Hermana María comenzaron a llorar de la felicidad.

\- Pero habla Dios mío niña- le dijo la Tía Abuela desesperada-

\- Claro, sí, acepto, ¡claro que quiero ser tu esposa Albert!- dijo Candy derramando unas lágrimas por la emoción.

Albert se acercó a ella, y suavemente puso el anillo en su mano, cerrando así su compromiso.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Todos se pararon, rompiendo todo protocolo y comenzaron a abrazar a los nuevos novios. Cuando Albert estuvo frente a la Srta Pony y a la Hermana María, les dijo:

\- Espero me den la mano de su hija-

\- Oh, pero por su puesto sr William, estamos tan felices, Candy no podía quedar en mejores manos que las suyas.- dijeron felices.

Toda esa tarde fue felicidad. Cuando todos se despidieron, Candy pidió a Albert la acompañara al Jardín.

\- Albert- todo ha sido maravilloso- gracias

\- Tú te lo mereces, mi pequeña

\- Y este anillo, ¿de donde lo has sacado?- le preguntó intrigada

\- Ese fue el anillo de compromiso de mi madre y ella se lo heredó a mi hermana. El deseo de mi hermana era que yo se lo diera a mi esposa, así que he cumplido con el sueño de ella- ¿te gusta?

\- Es hermoso mi amor- le dijo Candy a él dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Así pasaron los días que quedaban y Candy tenía que volver a New York. Albert no podía disimular su disgusto y frustración. Candy se iría por un mes y eso no le agradaba. Tenían que planear la boda y tenían mucho por hacer. Pero Candy estaba decidida.


	8. Una responsabilidad que Cumplir

La noche antes de su partida Albert estaba sumamente triste. Sentía rabia con Candy, no quería que se fuera. Candy había intentado hacerlo entrar en razón, pero él se había enojado más. La cena había estado muy densa- fue tanto, que a mitad de la comida Albert se paró y se retiró de la mesa. Su actitud molestó mucho a la Tía, pero Albert solo le dijo que tenía que terminar unos pendientes para mañana levantarse temprano para despedir a Candy.

Candy terminó muy apesadumbrada de cenar. La tía Elroy no decía nada, puesto que ella estaba de acuerdo con Albert en que Candy no debía irse, pero en fin, al terminar se paró y le dijo a Candy:

-Ve Candy, tienes que arreglar tus cosas- mañana tendrás que madrugar.

Candy se levantó tristemente, y fue directamente a la biblioteca para ver a Albert. Pero para su sorpresa él no estaba ahí. Estará en el jardín?- pensó en voz alta.

\- No Candy, el patrón está en su habitación. Se fue a dormir- sabes – le contestó Dorothy.

\- Dorothy- tengo que ir a hablar con él, por favor no le digas a nadie, que voy a su alcoba

\- Por su puesto que no - ve Candy, tranquila- yo te cubriré

Candy sonrió. Rápidamente llegó al cuarto de Albert, golpeó pero no obtuvo respuesta. Jaló la manilla y pudo percatarse de que estaba abierta.

Ahí estaba Albert acostado, de espalda a Candy. El sintió como se abría la puerta,, pero no se sorprendió …estaba deseando verla y la llamaba desesperado con sus pensamientos.

\- Albert. Mi amor- no estés así, no te enojes conmigo- le dijo Candy acariciando su pelo.

\- Perdón Candy, no debería comportarme así, pero no estoy enojado, solo triste. Te extrañaré mucho- le dijo sentándose en la cama y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Yo también mi amor. Pero te prometo volver lo antes posible- le dijo ella acariciándole el rostro.

\- Candy- le dijo él atrayéndola hacia él. Te amo, no lo olvides. Y dicho esto le dio un apasionado beso, como si su vida dependiera de esto.

Ese beso se fue haciendo cada vez más apasionado. Estaban en el dormitorio de Albert y Candy sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba debajo de Albert, quien la besaba con gran pasión y locura.

\- Albert- suspiraba Candy

Pero Albert no reaccionaba. No la tendría por un mes a su lado. La necesitaba, necesitaba besarla, hacerla sentir amada, sentirla…hacerla suya…

\- Albert … exclamó Candy cuando él comenzaba a desabotonar su vestido.

Pero él no la escuchaba. El recorría el cuerpo de Candy con sus manos, con su boca. Candy estaba experimentando lo que nunca había experimentado en su vida. Se sentía extasiada, intoxicada por él, no deseaba que él se detuviera. Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente desnuda ante él. Él comenzó a besarle sus senos, a recorrerlos con sus labios, sus manos. Luego comenzó a besar su abdomen, sus brazos, nuevamente volvía a su boca, la embriagaba.

Candy, también deseó un contacto más íntimo con su piel. Él ya se había despojado de su camisa y tenía su dorso desnudo. Candy comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras sus manos recorrían su torso. Le susurraba al oído cuando lo amaba y cuando lo necesitaba. Lentamente sus manos, fueron a parar a los pantalones de él. Él se sorprendió y se separó un tanto sorprendido:

\- Candy- no hagas eso- si lo haces, no sé si podré detenerme- le decía jadeante

\- Pues no te detengas- quiero ser tuya

Albert suspiró. No debía. Las cosas no debían ser así. Debían esperar. Candy sintió su duda y prosiguió besándole el cuello y besándole los labios.

Albert se dio y prontamente, los dos se encontraban completamente desnudos, listos para amarse.

A pesar de lo que deseaba. Candy se sorprendió cuando Albert se posó sobre ella. Nunca había estado en una situación como tal. Sentía vergüenza y no sabía que hacer. Sin embargo, Albert la guiaba. La excitaba cada vez más, pero Candy sentía miedo, era su primera vez, y sabía que esto no sería muy placentero.

Albert por su parte tenía miedo de hacerle daño. Y tenía miedo de fallarle, porque a pesar de lo que todo el mundo creía, para él también era su primera vez.

\- ¿Estás lista mi amor?- le preguntó con ternura

\- Si. Albert, quiero sentirte dentro mío- le dijo con susto

Albert la siguió besando con ternura, le decía cuanto la amaba cuando se produjo aquella esperada penetración. Candy ahogó un grito de dolor, y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos. Albert estaba apenado por ella, mientras él se llenaba de placer, ella sufría. Albert inició suavemente algunos movimientos para penetrarla mejor, pero Candy no aguantaba más.

Albert se retiró de Candy y la consoló por unos momentos. - Mi amor – te prometo que esto pasará, es solo al comienzo. Luego créeme que te gustará

\- ¿Lo haz hecho con muchas mujeres antes?- le preguntó Candy incorporándose hacia él.

\- ¿Cómo crees Candy?- sonrió Albert - esta también es mi primera vez-

\- ¿Cómo? Le preguntó sorprendida

\- Pero si ya te conté que solo me he enamorado una sola vez y no funcionó. Además imagínate dejaba embarazada alguna chica, Candy, la tía se moría, además con mis viajes y mi estilo de vida, no era compatible. Mis prioridades en la vida eran otras…hasta ahora.

Candy se sintió feliz. No se imaginaba que fuera la primera vez de ambos. Ese solo comentario bastó para que ella, continuara feliz con el ritual que estaba a medio camino. Comenzó a besar a Albert apasionadamente y había descubierto la debilidad de Albert, su cuello. Lo besaba incansablemente, sus labios, tímidamente introdujo su lengua en aquella boca. Albert estaba extasiado, Candy era muy sensual, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Lentamente, volvió a penetrar a Candy. El dolor esta vez no fue tan intenso. Candy comenzaba a relajarse, por lo que Albert pudo moverse más libremente, sin tanto temor. Ambos comenzaron a sentir lo que era hacer el amor con la persona amada y lo fuerte de esa sensación.

Candy comenzó a sentir que el dolor había desaparecido y comenzaba a sentir un placer indescriptible. Albert la amaba. Eran uno solo, él jadeaba de pasión, la besaba, sus respiraciones estaban descontroladas…Candy no sabía que le pasaba, sentía ganas de gritar, pero no de dolor, si no que de placer…. Se mordía los labios para no gritar, Albert estaba igual, contenían ese placer, (no querían despertar a toda la mansión) contenían esos gritos, hasta que de pronto, Candy no aguantó más y lanzó un gemido de satisfacción. Dentro de ella, sintió la esencia masculina de su amado, que entraba hasta sus entrañas. Albert se dejó caer sobre ella, no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de suceder. Habían sido uno. Había sido maravilloso. Toda la espera había valido la pena, por que lo había hecho con la mujer que él realmente amaba.

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir por los ojos de ambos. Estaban maravillados con lo que acababa de suceder. Era muy intenso lo vivido. Ambos se sentían sobrepasados por la felicidad.

Albert la abraza y escondía su cara en los cabellos totalmente húmedos de Candy. Estaban sudados enteros, pero felices. No se decían nada, solo se besaban y descansaban el uno abrazo en el otro.

\- Candy- Si cada vez que peleamos me vas a sorprender así- Me voy a preocupar de pelear más seguido contigo- le decía Albert besando su nariz.

\- Oh mi amor, que maravilloso ha sido esto. No pensé jamás poder llegar a sentir algo así de fuerte- gracias

\- El cansancio, lentamente los fue venciendo, hasta que quedaron profundamente dormidos. Albert despertó sobresaltado. Candy debía marcharse y ella estaba durmiendo ahí a su lado. Suavemente la despertó. Candy casi se muere del impacto. Se había quedado dormida y ni siquiera había arreglado su maleta. Ya casi era la hora de bajar a desayunar. Albert no pudo hacer nada para tranquilizarla. Candy se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Albert, se topó con la cara de Dorothy.

\- Apúrate Candy, ve a ducharte. Tengo todo listo. Tu equipaje está esperando en el auto y en 20 minutos te esperan para desayunar. Tendrás que correr- le dijo con una sonrisa burlesca

\- Dorothy tú sabías que no había regresado a mi habitación- le dijo sonrojada

\- Me quedé esperándote, pero al ver que no llegabas decidí hacer tu maleta. - Decidí no molestarlos. Y como nadie se dio cuenta, no había razón de importunarlos. Ahora ve, Candy, corre

\- Candy no había corrido en mucho tiempo de esa forma. Pero alcanzó a estar lista. Bajó en forma muy puntual, al igual que Albert.

\- Desayunaron en armonía. Candy estaba levemente sonrojada. Albert se divertía al verla a los ojos, Candy estaba nerviosa.

\- Bueno Candy, se te hace tarde- espero regreses pronto, tenemos que comenzar los preparativos de la boda

\- Sí Tía- le contestó

\- Candy vamos – le dijo Albert un poco triste. Te acompañaré a la estación

\- No Albert, no será necesario- no vayas- será más difícil si tu vas

\- Pero Candy

\- Albert- suspiró Candy- y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios. Volveré pronto, si mi amor

\- Eso espero- los ojos de Albert se llenaron de lágrimas. Todo el personal que estaba en la puerta así como la Tía Elroy se dieron cuenta de eso, y todos se sintieron muy tristes. Algunos hasta derramaron algunas lágrimas al ver lo triste que se ponía el patrón

\- Albert- lloró Candy y se aferró en un tierno y profundo abrazo, ¡adiós! - Y corrió hasta el auto, que la llevaría a la estación de trenes. Y ahí sin dar vuelta atrás se marchó. Albert miró el auto hasta que desapareció de su vista, luego se dio media vuelta y se retiró ha su habitación, solicitando que por favor no fuera molestado. Al llegar a su alcoba, encontró a Dorothy haciendo rápidamente su habitación.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Dorothy? - le preguntó sorprendido

\- Eliminando la evidencia- sonrió, lo que hizo que Albert se sonrojara.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento patrón!- pero es que si no lo hacía, podrían descubrirlos

\- Gracias Dorothy, Has sido de una gran ayuda, pero por favor, cuento con tu discreción al respecto

\- No se preocupe patrón - Y sin más, terminó y se retiró.

Albert se recostó en su cama. Recordaba lo sucedido anoche con Candy, lo maravilloso que había sido, y buscaba desesperado encontrar su fragancia en su cama. Sin más se durmió.


	9. Regreso definitivo

Las semanas pasaron lentamente. Candy había contado a todos en el hospital que estaba de novia y que muy pronto sería la esposa del Sr William Andrey. Todas estaban muy asombradas y muy enojadas con Candy por no haberles contado que ella era una Andrey. Pero ella, les había explicado que su deseo era ser independiente, y libre de ese apellido, pero que ahora que se había enamorado del jefe de la familia, tendría que acostumbrarse. Y quizás, dejar para siempre su trabajo.

No habían pasado las tres semanas de su separación, cuando Candy recibió una inesperada sorpresa:

-¡Albert!- gritó al verlo -¿pero que haces aquí?- dijo corriendo a sus brazos y estrellándose en ellos.

\- No puedo estar un día más sin ti- le dijo él abatido. Necesitaba oler tu aroma mi amada Candy.

Muy cerca de ellos se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que la directora del Hospital.

\- ¡Vamos torpe!- ¿por qué lloras?- le dijo burlona Mary Jeane

\- ¡Es que estoy muy feliz de verle!- le dijo haciendo un puchero

\- Así que usted es su prometido. Esta niña nos ha contado mucho de usted- ¿viajó de Chicago solo para ver a esta torpe?-

Albert rió- ¿torpe? – jajajaja, menos mal que te consideraban una buena enfermera

\- ¡Albert!- gritó Candy

\- La mejor enfermera que he tenido- le dijo muy orgullosa Mary Jeane, pero veo que usted ha venido por ella, ¿no es verdad?

Albert no supo que responder, la verdad era que sí

\- Bueno, mi urgencia aquí ha terminado, si quieres puedes marcharte Candy- te agradezco todo. Veo que en tu hogar también te necesitan- dijo muy emocionada Mary Jeane

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendida Candy

\- Si Torpe. pero antes de que te vayas, te haremos una fiesta de despedida. -Sr Andrey, usted también está invitado.

\- ¡Oh Gracias!- dijo muy agradecido.

La fiesta fue muy emotiva. Asistieron pacientes, doctores y por su puesto todo el grupo de enfermeras. Todos pudieron presenciar todo el amor que se tenían y por sobre todo, lo guapo que era el sr Andrey.

Antes de irse, Mary Jeane abrazó fuertemente a Candy y le dijo:

\- Ser enfermera está en tu venas Candy no lo olvides. (Albert escuchaba atento). No importa si no ejerces en un hospital o en un consultorio. Una enfermera tiene el deber de sanar, y a veces, ese trabajo lo tenemos enfrente de nosotros, puede ser por una enfermedad o por un corazón que necesita tanta atención y amor como un paciente enfermo. Recuerda que tú eres especialista en animar a la gente Candy. Ha sido un gusto para mí, verte convertida en lo que eres hoy, y te deseo lo mejor de aquí en adelante. Dicho esto, la abrazó fuertemente. Candy y Albert comprendieron muy bien lo que Mary Jeane decía y en ese momento decidió, que nunca más se separaría de Albert, aunque eso significara dejar su carrera.

Juntos, regresaron a Lakewood. Albert iba radiante, lleno de felicidad. Candy también. Así comenzaron los preparativos de la boda. La tía Elroy se encargó de todo. Candy y Albert se sentían agobiados con tanta cosa que tenían que hacer, pero al reunirse por las tardes en la biblioteca les daba paz.

Ahí estaban a gusto. Ahora Albert no se sentaba lejos de ella, se sentaba a su lado y la tenía firmemente abrazada a él. No perdía momento para decirle todo lo que la amaba y lo que necesitaba sentirla tan íntimamente otra vez. Pero ahora habrá que esperar Candy- esperaré a que seas mi esposa

\- Albert a mi no me molesta- le dijo sonrojándose Candy

Él la besó con mucho amor y le dijo: no mi amor, las cosas deben ser como deben ser…no quiero que especulen y hablen mal de nosotros… tendremos que poder contenernos….hasta el día del matrimonio, porque después no te dejaré tranquila…


	10. Todo comienza con una boda

El gran día por fin había llegado. Candy estaba nerviosísima por el evento. La tía Elroy le había mandado a confeccionar un maravilloso vestido, a la altura de la esposa del hombre mas importante del clan Andrey. Candy se observaba sola en el espejo mirando su reflejo en él. Hoy por fin, seré su esposa- pensaba, de aquí en adelante no tendremos que escondernos ni nada…

\- ¡Oh Candy que hermosas estás!- exclamaba la Srta Pony al verla. Hermana María vea…mire a Candy… OH Candy… exclamaba que linda estás- decía a la vez que lloraban las dos madres de Candy sin parar.

\- Candy- como tus madres queremos decirte algo- decía la Srta Pony

\- ¿Qué es?- preguntó intrigada Candy

\- Candy, tu haz hecho que nuestras vidas tengan sentido…

\- ¿Cómo?- exclamó ella

\- Si Candy, verte crecer, salir adelante, haberte visto enamorarte, ser una toda una profesional y hoy verte que te casas con un excelente hombre, ha hecho que nuestras vidas tengan sentido. Tú pudiste haberte olvidado de nosotras, habernos erradicado de tu vida, pero siempre nos has ayudado, siempre nos hemos sentido muy queridas por ti- ¡Candy estamos tan orgullosa de ti!- decía la Srta Pony rompiendo en llanto.

\- Srta Pony- lloraba Candy abrazándola. Nunca me olvidaré de ustedes. Decía también abrazando a la Hermana María, algún día les podré pagar tanto amor que me han dado, algún día yo tendré la oportunidad de cuidar de ustedes…nunca más tendrán que pasar por necesidades ni penurias, ni ustedes ni los niños…nunca les volverá a faltar algo…eso se los juro.

\- Candy- decían ellas.

En eso entraron Annie y Paty- ¡Pero basta de tanto llanto! - ¡Candy, debes verte hermosa!

Annie y Paty arreglaron a Candy hasta dejarla muy hermosa. Ellas les pidieron a la Srta Pony y a la hermana María que se retiraran porque sino Candy no dejaría de llorar, por lo que se retiraron.

\- ¡Qué lindos vestidos llevaban ellas!- comentó Paty

\- ¡Oh Si!- La Tía Abuela les hizo mandar a confeccionar vestidos a ellas y a todos los niños del hogar de pony

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendida Annie

\- Así es.

\- Bueno Candy estamos listas. Voy a llamar a Archie.

Archie al ver a Candy quedó boquiabierto. ¡Estás hermosa!- ¡Albert quedará muy complacido!.

Y así Candy caminó tomada del brazo de Archie por aquel pasillo que la llevaría al hombre de sus sueños. Al entrar a la iglesia, todos los presentes quedaron impresionados por la belleza de Candy. Albert no daba crédito a lo que veía. Era ella, estaba hermosa, y venía caminando hacia él, dispuesta a quedarse con él para toda su vida.

Candy llegó hasta él y solo le pudo decir con una voz quebradiza:

\- ¡Estás perfecta!

La ceremonia terminó y la fiesta fue todo un éxito. Todos la pasaron muy bien. Albert estaba muy feliz, al día siguiente partirían a Europa de Luna de Miel, el viaje duraría al menos un mes y medio, por que Albert de todas formas tendría unas reuniones de negocios allá, lo que a él no le hacía gracia, pero solo serían unos pocos días. Así que Candy aprovechó de despedirse de ellos, y todos les desearon un muy feliz viaje.

Había sido un largo y agotador día, pero eso no fue impedimento para que Albert la tomara una vez más. Pero ahora, sin culpas ni miramientos, porque ahora ella era totalmente de él.

XII

Al día siguiente viajaron a Europa, rumbo a Londres, durante el viaje, sus pasiones se desbordaron, a tal punto que por varios días, apenas si salían de la habitación. Solo salían en las noches para ir a cenar y a dar uno que otro paseo, Albert la deseaba con él todo el día. Candy por su lado, lo consentía en todo. Albert sin lugar a dudas era un excelente amante.

Al llegar a Londres, se hospedaron en un lujoso hotel. Ahí se quedarían por una semana aproximadamente, para luego partir a escocia.

Estaban pasando momentos muy agradables. Pasearon por la ciudad, fueron a comer a varios restaurantes elegantes y conocieron diversos lugares. Una tarde, al llegar al hotel, se dieron cuenta que existía un gran alboroto.

Estaba lleno de periodistas y chicas que gritaban e intentaban acercarse a alguien para tomarle una foto o pedirle un autógrafo.

De repente, un muchacho muy conocido para candy y Albert, salió corriendo de la muchedumbre para quedar frente a frente candy.

-¡Candy! – exclamó

\- ¡Terry!

Candy y Terry se observaron por unos segundos directamente a los ojos.

-¡Hola Terry! – exclamó Albert contrariado. Esto no se lo esperaba.

\- ¡Albert que sorpresa!- en eso los periodistas y las persona se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

\- ¡Vamos!- exclamó Albert y los condujo al salón privado que tenía él en el hotel para almorzar tranquilo o realizar sus juntas de negocios.

Candy estaba estupefacta. No cabía en sí. Ahí estaba, frente a ella, estaba Terry. Nunca pensé volver a verte terry- Pensaba.

\- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- le preguntó Terry sorprendido

Albert al ver que Candy no contestaba le dijo. Eh, Terry- Candy y yo estamos de Luna de Miel

Terry quedó en muy sorprendido, ¿cómo? -¿De Luna de miel? ¿Cuándo se casaron?

\- Hace una semana y media aproximadamente

\- Pues, felicitaciones Candy- Albert- dijo Terry en un tono poco descifrable.

\- Bueno, me voy. Los dejo solos. Terry se sentía fatal. Candy no decía nada. Albert estaba muy contrariado.

-Nos veremos mañana. También me hospedo en este hotel. Solo que ahora, voy al ensayo. ¡Adiós Candy, Albert!

\- ¡Adiós!- exclamó Candy al fin

Albert y Candy, se dirigieron a la habitación. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Candy estaba atónita. Ella ya no amaba a Terry, de eso estaba segura, ¿pero entonces por qué el verlo le provocaba esa sensación tan extraña?.

Albert sentía su corazón dolido. Él sabía que ella lo amaba, pero también sabía que Terry era un capítulo no cerrado para Candy. Al llegar a su habitación, Albert encontró un telegrama dirigido a él. Lo leyó y le dijo a Candy:

\- Mi amor- mañana tendré que dejarte sola me temo- dijo pensando en Terry, tengo que ausentarme. Richard Stevens está aquí. Y requiere mi presencia para ver unos negocios.

\- ¡Richard Stevens!- exclamó Candy

\- ¡Sí el mismo!- exclamó Albert molesto. Y era de esperarse, ya que Richard Stevens era un archienemigo de la Familia Andrey. Siempre habían tenido problemas netamente a los negocios y a rencillas de poder. Stevens anhelaba ser la familia mas poderosa, pero por los Andrey el no podía serlo. Su presencia molestaba a Albert, pero si no quería problemas sería mejor ir.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe Albert?- le preguntó Candy

-No mi amor, no quiero que conozcas a semejante hombre. Tú quédate aquí y descansa.

Candy se sintió insegura. Y si veía a Terry- pensaba. Esa noche durmió intranquila. Ella y Albert casi no hablaron esa noche. Pero él sabía muy bien lo que pasaba dentro de esa cabecita.

A la mañana siguiente bajaron a desayunar muy temprano, porque Albert tendría que irse luego a la reunión. A los minutos llegó el grupo de teatro de Terry, con Terry a la cabeza.

Terry se acercó a saludar. Albert lo invitó a sentarse a la mesa y le explicó que tendría que irse a una reunión de negocios que por desgracia no podía eludir, así que Candy se quedaría sola.- Albert dijo esto con mucho miedo, pero sabía que ellos necesitaban un tiempo para estar solos. El confiaba en Candy

-¿Te molesta si le hago compañía a tu esposa Albert?- le preguntó Terry. Candy miró desperada a su marido, como suplicándole que le dijera que sí le molestaba

Albert notó la mirada de Candy y con un terrible pesar, le dijo -¡Pero por supuesto que No Terry, por favor, no la dejes sola!- te agradeceré mucho si le haces compañía.

Candy quería asesinar a Albert. Luego él se despidió y se fue, dejando a Terry y a ella sentados en la misma mesa.

-Desde que me viste Candy apenas si me haz dirigido la palabra. No te agradó verme ¿verdad?

-Oh Terry, no, no es eso- solo que no espera encontrarte de nuevo, eso es todo.

Terry puso una mirada dura. - Si quieres me voy- dijo parándose bruscamente

\- ¡No Terry!- le dijo tomándole una mano. Perdona, ha sido todo muy sorpresivo, eso es todo. Pero cuéntame de ti, que ha sido de tu vida

Terry se sentó nuevamente. No se quería ir. Necesitaba quedarse sentado en esa mesa.

\- De mí. Bueno han pasado tantas cosas- dijo suspirando. Sigo en la compañía de teatro y me ha ido bastante bien. Estoy muy contento.

\- Me alegro-le dijo Candy- ¿y Susana?- le preguntó con un hilo en la voz

\- Ella terminó conmigo sabes- le dijo triste

\- ¿Cómo?-

\- Así es, ella está aquí en Londres, aquí es donde ella ha comenzado su rehabilitación. Ha avanzado mucho, vieras como se ha esforzado Candy! - Terry hablaba con gran ternura y admiración hacia ella. Ya casi no necesita las muletas, se ha adaptado muy bien a la prótesis, si sigue así, quizás pronto vuelva a actuar. Es una excelente actriz.

Candy se emocionó al oír esas palabras.-

\- ¡Así que al final te enamoraste de ella!- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Yo?- dijo sorprendido Terry. - No, bueno, no lo se. - En todo caso, ya no hay caso. A ella se le ve muy entusiasmada con su doctor. - De hecho él le ha declarado su amor y hasta matrimonio le ofreció.

\- ¿Y qué dijo ella?

\- ¡Que lo iba a pensar! - ¿Puedes creerlo? - ¿Después de todo el daño que ella nos causó?

\- Las cosas estaban destinadas a ser así Terry. Yo estaba destinada a casarme con Albert, y tú, tú deberás ver que quieres para ti.

\- ¿Estás enamorada de él?

\- Profundamente- le contestó

\- ¿Ya me olvidaste?

\- Nunca Terry, nunca te podré olvidar, pero eso quedó atrás- ¡Albert lo es todo en mi vida!.

Justo en ese momento, entraba una hermosa chica de cabellos dorados. Iba en busca de Terry. Necesitaba verle, hablar con él, antes de darle una respuesta a su doctor, lo que vio, la dejó impactada:

\- ¡Candy!- exclamó. - ¡Él está con ella!- Hace solo unos días que terminamos y ella ya está aquí, ¡pero cómo Dios!, es que acaso, Terry - ¿en verdad te da lo mismo que me vaya con otro hombre?- sollozó Susana y salió lo mas rápido que pudo de ahí.

Ese día pasaron casi todo el día juntos. Conversaron mucho y recordaron los felices días del colegio San Pablo. Estaban cenando en el comedor del hotel muy animadamente, cuando regresó Albert de su junta de negocios. Antes de que lo vieran, Albert analizó fijamente a su esposa. Quería saber qué pasaba por la mente de Candy. Quería saber qué sentía ella. Unos celos tremendos lo abordaron, cuando Terry tomó la mano de candy y la invitó a Bailar. Terry la tomó por la cintura muy fuerte y la llevó hacia él. Candy se sonrojó y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, a unos pocos centímetros. Albert iba a intervenir furioso, iba a matar a Terry, entonces Candy y él se separaron. Candy, le dijo, Terry será mejor que me retire. Iré a esperar a mi marido en mi habitación. Albert al escuchar esto, se marchó rápidamente para que Candy ni Terry lo vieran. Terry, tú deberías ir por Susana, quizás no es demasiado tarde. Y ahí, a paso rápido se retiró, dejando a Terry parado solo mirando como se alejaba Candy.

Candy llegó muy pensativa a su habitación. Sintió un gran alivio en su corazón cuando se dijo: Sí, Terry es un capítulo cerrado en vida, mi vida hoy es Albert, mi amado esposo.

Albert se demoró unos minutos más en entrar a la habitación. Antes había pasado por el bar del hotel y se había tomado dos vasos de whisky al seco. Había tenido un duro día de negocios y más encima había visto a Candy y Terry muy cerca, estaba que se moría de celos y estaba muy angustiado. Él no había escuchado la conversación, solo había podido observar, pero lo que había visto, había echo que se le partiera el corazón.

Cuando entró a la habitación, Candy saltó a sus brazos, para recibirlo. Él entre lo celoso, angustiado y un poco borracho, tomó con fuerza candy y la colocó contra la pared donde comenzó a besarla con locura. La tenía sujeta de ambas muñecas para que ella no se pudiera alejar de él

\- ¡Albert!- exclamó Candy- ¿qué pasa?

Pero Albert no hablaba, solo la besaba con gran pasión. Necesitaba con urgencia hacerla suya. Sentirla. Sentir si era amado o no, sentir si era correspondido.

Candy comenzó a responder a esa pasión. Sabía que algo le pasaba, sabía que había tomado, su aliento olía a Whisky, pero ella, no podía rechazarlo, ella también lo necesitaba y mal que mal suponía que se debía a Terry.

Esa noche Albert le hizo el amor como nunca. Apasionado, por momentos hasta brusco, estaba desperado, le hacía el amor como si el mundo se fuese a acabar si en ese momento si no lo hacía. Era como si Albert tuviera que demostrarle algo a Candy.

Albert aceleraba el ritmo de la penetración, estaba fuera de sí. Candy pudo ver como unas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Albert.

\- Pero Albert - ¿qué sucede?

\- ¡Por favor Candy nunca me dejes! – le suplicó

Una vez terminado aquel apasionado acto de amor, con Albert jadeando a su lado, Candy le abrazó y le preguntó: Mi amor, me vas a decir ahora que te sucede…

\- Candy no me dejes- prometo ser el mejor hombre que haya para ti- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Pero Albert, mi vida, si eres el mejor hombre para mí. -¿Pero qué pasa?

\- Te vi Bailar con Terry- le dijo Angustiado

\- Ah. Eso, pero Albert, ¿acaso no confías en mí?

\- Si, pero y él…

\- Él, está enamorado de Susana.

\- ¿qué? Pero hoy más encima me enteré por rumores que escuché que ella había terminado con él.

\- Si, así es. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de lo que la ama. Al despedirnos hoy, lo mandé a que fuera a conversar con ella. Qué tontito eres?- en todo este tiempo, no te has podido dar cuenta de todo lo que te amo mi amor…no hay ningún Terry que me pueda alejar de ti… solo vivo para ti mi amor- le dijo Candy emocionada-

Albert la besó nuevamente con euforia. Nuevamente le hizo el amor, pero esta vez, con más calma que la vez anterior


	11. Embarazo

Así Candy y Albert partieron a escocia, ahí estuvieron en la casa en donde Albert pasaba los veranos junto a su hermana y Anthony. Aquella casa estaba plagada de recuerdos para él de su niñez. La apreciaba mucho, para luego volver a su querida América a ver a todos sus seres queridos. Había sido una intensa luna de miel. Ahora había que volver a la realidad.

Al llegar a su casa en Lakewood todos los estaban esperando. Llegaron cargados de regalos para todos. La casa estaba muy hermosa y las rosas estaban todas en flor. Parecían que les daban la bienvenida.

Ahora Candy era la dueña de casa. La tía Elroy lo había aceptado así, ahora era Candy la nueva cabeza de los Andrey.

A la Tía Abuela se le veía triste por eso. Se sentía inútil. Había pensado en marcharse, e irse a vivir con los Legan. Cuando Candy se enteró de esto fue a hablar con ella, a pesar de todas su diferencias le pidió que se quedara…

\- ¿Pero para qué quieres que me quede niña?- tú eres la cabeza de los Andrey

\- Pero Tía -¿y quien me ensañará a hacerlo?- ¡solo usted puede!- ¡Claro si tiene ánimos de enseñarme!.

La tía casi la abraza. - Por fin se volvía a sentir útil. – Muy bien Candy, en vista que me lo pides así, estoy de acuerdo. Yo te guiaré lo más posible.

Albert cuando se enteró abrazó muy fuerte a sus dos mujeres, puesto que no quería que la Tía se fuera, a pesar de todo, la quería mucho, puesto que fue ella, quien lo cuidó desde niño.

Pasaron unas semanas desde su regreso, cuando a Albert se le presentó una situación delicada de negocios. Debía viajar. Otra vez Richard Stevens Pero esto era grave, pues involucraba que si no se presentaba, podría significar dos empresas importantes para los Andrey que eran estratégicas para su consolidación en esas regiones.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?- le preguntó Candy

\- Un mes- al menos

\- ¡Un mes! – exclamó Candy muy triste. - ¿No puedo acompañarte?

\- No mi amor- sabes que si pudiera te llevaría

\- Albert- ¿cuando te irás?

\- Mañana debo partir, iré con George, así que no te preocupes…

\- Mañana, ¡es muy pronto!- lloró Candy, y se paró y marchó ha su habitación

Albert la siguió y la cobijó en sus brazos. Conversó mucho con ella y le explicó que las cosas serían así, pero que él intentaría estar lo menos lejos de ella posible.

Esa noche Albert quería dejar huella en ella. No quería irse sin sentirla. Quería amarla. Estaban en mitad del acto, cuando Candy sintió un pequeño dolor al hacerlo. Albert se asustó, pero Candy no le dio importancia. Albert seguía preocupado, y Candy le explicaba que eso era normal. Candy tenía una sospecha.

Al día siguiente Albert se fue dejando a Candy muy triste y prometiéndole que volvería lo antes posible.

Candy por esos días no se sentía muy bien. Andaba con mareos y náuseas. Sentía muchas ganas de dormir y andaba muy cansada y con asco todo el día. Ella por su puesto, sabía de qué se trataba, puesto que no se había indispuesto ya hace dos meses. Fingiendo que estaba aburrida, dijo que iría a darse una vuelta por el hospital para saludar a sus compañeras. La Tía Elroy le permitió ir puesto que no veía muy bien a Candy y le preocupaba que estuviera sola. Archie y Annie estaban visitando a unos primos de Annie en la ciudad de Boston.

En el hospital, confirmaron sus sospechas. Candy estaba embarazada. Candy abrazaba al doctor Leonard, quien estaba muy contento por Candy. Además de agradecido, puesto que Albert había realizado constantes donaciones ha dicho hospital, en agradecimiento por haberlo cuidado y por Candy.

Cuando Candy llegó a su casa, no cabía en sí de felicidad. Había venido todo el camino pensando cómo le diría a Albert. Pero el todavía tardaría en llegar. No le quería contar por carta y menos por telegrama. Debería esperar a que él llegara. ¿Pero cómo lo podría sorprender?

Candy, pasó por el lado de la Tía Abuela y ni cuenta se dio. Pero niña- que modales son esos- la reprendió.

Lo siento Tía, no la vi – y continuó su camino

-¿Que modales Candy?- le dijo, pero Candy no la oyó

Luego de pensarlo mucho rato, Candy decidió la forma de sorprender a Albert, y como todavía contaba con tiempo para hacer lo que pensaba, fue corriendo a hablar con la tía abuela.

-Tía necesito pedirle un favor- le dijo

-¿Un favor Candy?- pero que quieres?

\- Quiero remodelar el cuarto que está al lado del mío y Albert

\- Candy esta es tu casa tú puedes hacer lo que quieras- le contestó la tía sin entender

\- Es que quiero que me ayude

\- Pero qué quieres hacerle al cuarto

\- Quiero acondicionarlo

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para un bebé- Le dijo Candy emocionándose

\- ¿Qué dices?- se paró bruscamente dejando caer el bordado que tenía en las manos

\- Sí, Tía, estoy esperando un bebé- le dijo mientras se sonrojaba y unas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas

\- ¡Oh Por Dios Candy, Hija!- exclamó feliz la Tía Abuela, corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola fuertemente. Ambas lloraban como unas niñas- ¡no puedo creerlo!- ¿cuándo te enteraste?

\- Hoy lo confirmé- cuando fui al hospital el doctor me examinó y me lo confirmó

\- Pero Candy, como no me contaste nada, te hubiera acompañado

\- Es que no quería crearles falsas esperanzas

\- ¡OH! - ¡Y Albert está fuera!

\- Por eso quiero arreglar la pieza y darle la sorpresa….

\- Muy bien Candy, y acto seguido la Tía Elroy se puso a llamar a todos los decoradores que conocía y todo se volvió en crear la pieza de bebé más linda de la historia.

La tía no dejaba que Candy hiciera nada. Todo se lo llevaban a las manos, y ella solo tenía que decir sí o no, porque la pieza sería tal y como Candy la quisiese. La tía a veces opinaba y siempre coincidía con Candy.

Ya quedaba poco tiempo para que llegara Albert, solo dos días. Candy estaba feliz esperando, ese día le llegó un telegrama de su esposo:

 _Querida Candy:_

 _Lamento decepcionarte, pero no podré llegar a tiempo. Creo que estaré fuera más de lo esperado. Ahora me veo obligado a viajar a Canadá. Estimo que volveré dentro de tres semanas más._

 _Por favor mi amor, no te enojes conmigo. Lo único que quiero es volver a tu lado. No sabes cuanto te extraño. Cada día sin ti es un tormento. Te amo mi amor, no te olvides de eso. Prometo no ausentarme nunca más tanto tiempo, pero en esta ocasión, debo hacerlo._

 _Te amo mi amor, no me odies_

 _Tu marido que te ama_

 _Albert._

Candy sintió una puñalada en el corazón. Tanto que habían trabajado para tener a tiempo la habitación y ahora, tendría que esperar casi un mes más. Candy le fue a contar a la Tía Abuela y la tía sintió mucha pena por Candy al verla tan desilusionada y triste.

La tía estaba muy molesta. Sabía que ese Richard Stevens haría lo que fuera para derrotar a William. Y William por su parte no iba a perder, pero a qué costo?... ella sabía que Albert lo hacía en gran parte por ella, porque ella le había inculcado esa rivalidad que existía entre las familias. En esos momentos a la Tía Elroy le importaba un pepino si perdían o no esos negocios, tenemos miles!- exclamó- lo más importante es la familia y no puedo soportar que Albert no sepa que va a ser papá y que deje de pasar estos momentos únicos con Candy…. Ya habrá tiempo para recobrar los negocios perdidos… su lugar está acá…con su esposa, ella necesita del cariño y apoyo de su marido en estos momentos tan especiales- pensó decidida la Tía.

-¿Pero cómo lo hago venir sin decirle la verdad?- pensó la tía. Bueno, sí, creo que es la única forma, así que tomando papel y lápiz escribió:

 _Querido William:_

 _Creo que debes venir urgente. Candy no ha estado muy bien. Más encima anda muy deprimida. Favor vente lo antes posible. No importan los negocios. Tú lugar está acá._

 _Elroy_

Bueno, si esto no lo hace venir…nada lo hará… pensó para entre sí.

Cuando Albert recibió el telegrama casi se murió. Para que la Tía Elroy le haya escrito un telegrama así, diciéndole que los negocios no importaban algo grave debía estar sucediendo. Tomó su chaqueta, informó a George que se marchaba y partió rumbo a Lakewood con el corazón en la mano. Temía lo peor. Estaba muy asustado y angustiado. No podía imaginar que tenía Candy, pero debía ser algo grave. Viajó día y noche. No descansó hasta que llegó a su casa.

Llegó corriendo desperado: ¡Candy! -¡Candy!- ¿Dónde estás Candy?- gritaba

Candy que no tenía idea del telegrama que le había enviado la tía, salió ha su encuentro eufórica de felicidad.

\- Pero Candy- ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó desesperado- ¿qué te ha pasado?

\- ¿A mí?- le preguntó sorprendida

\- Cómo, ¿no estabas enferma?

\- Bueno, enferma no, Albert

En eso apareció la Tía Elroy. Albert deja de gritar, Candy está bien.

Albert pasó de la desesperación al enojo.

-¿Pero a qué rayos están jugando?, desde que recibí ese telegrama no he podido dormir, he corrido con el corazón en la mano todo este tiempo, pensando lo peor- le gritó a Candy

\- No la culpes a ella, yo soy la responsable Albert- Candy no sabe nada de esto.

Albert cayó de rodillas al suelo. Respirando agitadamente. No sabía que pasaba, pero al menos Candy estaba bien.

\- Lo siento Albert, pero si no te decía que algo grave pasaba, tú no hubieras vuelto y Candy si tiene algo muy importante que decirte.

Albert miró a su esposa. Algo tenía distinto, pero no sabía que era. Estaba mucho más linda de cuando la dejó, la observaba detenidamente, se levantó y la abrazó.

-¿Estás hermosa Candy? - ¿Que te hiciste? - La miraba detenidamente, buscando lo que la hacía lucir distinta.

Candy sonrió.

\- Si estoy distinta, pero ven, sube conmigo y te mostraré lo que tengo distinto. Venga Tía acompáñenos.

Llegaron a la puerta del cuarto. Todos los empleados de la mansión se asomaron. Todos querían ver la reacción del patrón, puesto que todos habían dedicado muchas horas de trabajo en ello.

\- Ven- vamos abre la puerta-

\- Pero que tiene que ver esto con lo hermosa que estás- preguntaba incrédulo

\- Vamos Albert- le dijo tomando su mano y colocándola en la chapa de la puerta.

Albert abrió sin entender lentamente la puerta. Observó detenidamente la habitación, y quedó estupefacto. Luego se volteó a mirar a Candy, balbuceando:

\- ¡Esta es la pieza de… un… bebé!

\- Sí. Le sonrió Candy

\- ¿Candy eso quiere decir que tú estás? - dijo mirando la barriguita de Candy, dándose cuenta que era lo que tenía distinto

\- Sí Albert, estoy esperando a nuestro primer hijo- dijo derramando unas hermosas lágrimas.

Albert corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con todo su amor - ¡gracias, gracias, gracias!- decía llorando sin poder contener la emoción. Estaba demasiado emocionado y feliz. Le daba besos a la guatita de Candy y le hablaba a su hijo desde afuera. Todos lloraban. Todos los empleados, la Tía Elroy, Candy y Albert. No cabía en sí de la felicidad. Por fin, tendría una familia.

Albert besó hasta que se cansó a su esposa y luego se lanzó a los brazos de la Tía Elroy para agradecerle el telegrama. Ya que sin él, no sabía cuando hubiera tardado. Y su lugar era con su esposa.

Albert le mandó un telegrama a George contándole lo sucedido y diciéndole que no volvería. Que se quedaría en Lakewood junto a su mujer. George se puso feliz al saber la noticia, así que hizo todos los preparativos y al final, hasta logró salvar los negocios que estaban en riesgo.

Candy se veía muy hermosa embarazada. Albert le propiciaba todo tipo de regaloneos. Quienes no daban más de felicidad eran la Srta Pony y la Hermana María, así como Archie y Annie y todos los niños del hogar de pony.

Albert la llevaba en forma seguida al hogar para que Candy pudiera estar también con ellos y ellos a su vez, Pudieran regalonearla como se merecía. Al hogar llegaban a verla Tom, su padre Steve, Jimmy, su papá, el cartero y todos a ver lo hermosa que se veía ella con su embarazo.

Albert acompañaba a Candy a todos sus controles y siempre salían felices y contentos al saber que todo iba bien.


	12. ¡¡¡Richard otra vez !

Cuando ya Candy comenzaba su octavo mes de embarazo, entró al despacho de Albert. Ahí estaba él con cara de afligido y muy preocupado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa mi amor?- le preguntó Candy

\- Nada mi amor. No te preocupes- le contestó Albert sin poder convencerla

\- Albert, dime que ocurre- Albert no quería contestarle, no quería preocuparla, pero al verse pillado, no lo quedó remedio.

\- Negocios, otra vez. Stevens, muy molesto por los negocios que George salvó la vez que me vine por el telegrama… bueno, contraatacó. Y ahora el tema es delicado. Es en escocia, está dividiendo los terrenos de la familia Andrey y Stevens, y el problema es que él está diciendo que cierta cantidad de tierras es de él y no es así. Yo no tendría problema de dárselas Candy sabes, pero ahí está la casa de escocia donde crecí y donde estuvimos en nuestra luna de miel, además, hay gente que ha trabajado ahí por años y si no hago algo, los despojara de sus hogares.- dijo Albert tomándose la cabeza, estaba agobiado.

\- Pero que vaya George

\- No puedo. Stevens, quiere que vaya yo en persona. Quiere obligarme a ir para demostrar que él si puede obligarme a hacer las cosas a su manera, y la verdad no sé cómo hacer para arreglar esto desde acá, pero él exige que vayamos allá a definir los límites de las propiedades.

\- Pero Albert, ¿por qué tanto problema con esa familia?. Le preguntó Candy

\- Las familias al principio eran muy unidas. Mi abuelo con el abuelo del Richard era muy amigos. y compraron varias propiedades y terrenos en conjunto. Pero luego se enemistaron y muchos temas quedaron inconclusos. Escocia, es uno de los críticos.

\- ¿Y cuando deberías viajar?- le preguntó Candy tristemente

\- ¡En una semana más!

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Candy sorprendida. Candy se llevó las manos instintivamente a su vientre. Eso quiere decir que no estarás para el nacimiento de nuestro bebé.

\- Claro que estaré Candy- por su puesto que no iré, aunque pierda la casa de escocia- decía Albert decidido.

\- Oh Albert- lo abrazaba Candy, siento mucho todo, pero te necesito conmigo aquí.

\- Y no me moveré de aquí mi dulce pequeña, no te preocupes

Candy no durmió muy bien esa noche. Estaba pensando en Albert, ella sabía todo lo que quería Albert su casa en Escocia. No podía entender los negocios y a la gente que luchaba tanto por el poder y los bienes materiales. Si conociera a ese tal Richard Stevens, le diría unas cuantas palabras. Y pensando en eso, se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se fue a relajar al jardín de las rosas. Se puso a trabajar en ellas, tal y como lo hacía Anthony. A la tía Elroy le daba ataque saber que Candy en su estado estaba ahí, sucia como cualquier sirviente, pero era supervisada de cerca por Dorothy y todo el personal, puesto que sabía que todos adoraban a Candy.

En eso llega un auto y de él se baja un hombre muy molesto, gritando furioso, llamando a William Andrey.

Candy, salió a su encuentro.

\- ¿Pero que maneras de gritar son esas?- le reprendió Candy colocándose de pie. Ella quedaba separada de él por un hermoso rosal, lo que impedía que él viera que Candy estaba embarazada.

\- ¿Donde está ese cobarde de William Andrey?- gritó

\- ¿Cómo qué cobarde? – ¿Quien se cree que es usted para llamar así al Sr Andrey?- le dijo Candy furiosa sin revela que ella era su señora

\- ¡No se meta usted Srta!- vengo de la casa de los Stevens-

-Ah, Ahora entiendo. Viene de la casa de ese hombre Richard Stevens- pues váyase derechito devuelta y dígale que le mando a decir que es un hombre malo y perverso.

\- ¡Cómo? -¡Qué ha dicho usted? -¡Malo? -¡Perverso? -¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Mocosa!

\- ¡Pues me atrevo!- le gritó Candy- ¡mire que querer separar al Sr William de su familia justo ahora que su señora va a dar a luz su primer hijo!

El hombre se sorprendió.

\- ¿En serio?- ¡Bahhh, eso son sólo sentimentalismos!- exclamó fríamente. Un verdadero hombre no se escudaría bajo se esposa, él es un cobarde…

Candy se entristeció al oír eso

\- Quizás para ustedes los Stevens serán solo sentimentalismos, pero para él y su esposa es muy importante. Puesto que ambos quedaron huérfanos muy pequeños y nunca conocieron la calidez de una familia- le dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos

El hombre enmudeció. Él sabía muy bien que los padres de William habían muerto cuando él era muy niño y que luego había fallecido su hermana. Eso no era ningún secreto para la familia Stevens.

\- ¿Cómo la Sra de él también?

\- Si, ella también. De echo ella no conoció a sus padres, la abandonaron en un orfanato. Por eso para ellos, la familia es lo primero. Solo un hombre muy malo haría lo que está haciendo su patrón- le dijo Candy –chantajear a un hombre con algo muy preciado para él por un tema de orgullo y poder- ¡Si tuviera enfrente a ese hombre le diría unas cuantas verdades!- dijo candy muy enojada.

-¡Candy!- ¿Qué haces aquí? - ¡Ya llevas mucho rato, no debes exponerte así! - Salía Albert a su encuentro- ¡Richard! – exclamó sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Cómo usted es Candy? - ¿La esposa de William?

\- ¿Cómo, usted es Richard?- Candy sintió que se desmayaba ahí mismo

Para sorpresa de los tres, Richard Stevens comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Pero que esposa más encantadora tienes William! Ha hablado pestes de mí todo el rato pensando que un empleado mío, y yo le he hablado todo el rato como si fuera casi una sirvienta - jajajajaja

\- Lo siento Albert, Candy se quería morir, en verdad no sabía que él ….

\- Oh, pero si usted está por dar a luz, ¿cuantos meses tiene?

\- 8 meses Sr Stevens- le dijo Candy muy tímida, no podía creer lo sucedido

\- Dime Richard por favor- Albert tu esposa es encantadora, ¡muy honesta por lo demás!- pero que descortesía la de los Andrey - ¿no me invitas a pasar?- le preguntó

\- Eh- sí- por supuesto- entremos. Candy fue a darse una rápida ducha y luego se unió a ellos.

\- ¡Oh disculpa Richard, no sabía que se trataba de ti!- le dijo Candy apenada

\- No te preocupes Candy, ha sido muy gracioso, al menos hablamos con honestidad los dos.

\- Si-

\- Bueno, ahora veo porque no quieres viajar William.- se dirigió a Albert, que miraba hacia fuera por la ventana.

\- Si, ya lo sabes

\- Yo tampoco viajaría si ella fuera mi esposa. Está bien William, dejaremos nuestra disputa para más adelante. No quiero vivir con el odio de Candy por toda mi vida, porque creo que Dios me castigaría si los separara.

Albert no lo podía creer- ¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó incrédulo

\- Sí, pero solo lo hago por Candy, que es realmente encantadora.

\- Bien, entonces esto hay que celebrarlo. Por favor Richard quédate a almorzar- le convidó Candy

\- Candy- le objetó Albert

Pero Richard se apresuró en responder.

\- Bueno si usted me invita, con gusto me quedaré.

La que casi se cae de espaldas cuando vio en la mesa sentado a Richard Stevens fue la Tía Abuela. Por años se habían odiado, pero ahora estaba sentado en la mesa de su casa, riendo con Candy como si fueran viejos amigos. La tía estaba muy sorprendida. William y él ya se estaban entendiendo y hasta empezaban a agradarse.

Luego del almuerzo salieron a caminar por el Jardín. Disculpe Candy, puedo preguntarle algo… cuando nos conocimos y yo pensaba que usted era la sirvienta- sonrió- usted mencionó que La esposa de Albert había sido abandonada por sus padres y que había crecido en un orfanato. Albert miró sorprendido a Candy- Richard lo notó- espero no incomodar, pero eso me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza hace un rato

Pues así es Richard, mis padres me abandonaron cuando apenas tenía 1 mes de vida y me dejaron en un orfanato. El hogar de Pony. Es ahí donde van los niños que no tienen papá ni mamá.

\- Lo siento- le dijo triste

\- ¡Oh, pero no lo sienta!- allá hay dos madres maravillosas que me han brindado todo su amor, y de no haber estado ahí, quizás nunca hubiese sido adoptada por los Andrey y nunca hubiese conocido a Albert

\- ¿Cómo, tú la adoptaste?- le preguntó a Albert

\- Sí, así es, la adopté y luego de 10 años, me enamoré de ella.

\- ¿Y cómo fue eso?- preguntó intrigado.

\- Bueno, verá, cuando estudiaba para ser enfermera, Albert sufrió un grave accidente y perdió la memoria

\- Ese fue el tiempo en que estuviste desaparecido- ¿verdad?- preguntó el Sr. Stevens- Albert asintió

Pero yo no sabía que él era William Andrey, yo solo lo conocía como Albert, y cuando lo vi llegar al Hospital herido y padeciendo amnesia, me encargué de cuidarlo personalmente. Y de ahí, comenzamos a enamorarnos- le dijo Candy sin entrar en mayores detalles

\- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Tú eres enfermera?

-Sí-

\- ¿Una hija de los Andrey con profesión?

\- Sí

\- Vaya William, me sorprendes. ¡Que buen ojo!, ahora entiendo tu buen juicio para los negocios- rió

\- ¿Y tu Richard que me cuentas de ti?- le preguntó Candy

\- Bueno, estoy casado hace 13 años con una maravillosa mujer, pero Dios no nos ha bendecido con el placer de tener hijos.- dijo un poco triste. Eso ha hecho que ella no esté perdiendo la fe cada día…

\- Richard, porque no viene un día de estos con ella- me encantará conocerla. Y espéreme un momento antes de irse, le enviaré un regalo. Candy llamó a Dorothy, quien los acompañó todo el caminó y le dio unas instrucciones. Al poco rato, llegó Dorothy con unas hermosas rosas colocadas en un lindo macetero.

-Tome Richard – son para su señora. Dígale que son de mi jardín. Y que la espero pronto para venir a tomar el té conmigo.

Richard muy emocionado se despidió. ¡Que mal había juzgado a William!. Se sentía muy apenado por todo.

Albert dejó a Candy sola por unos instantes y corrió hasta Richard, para preguntarle:

\- Bueno Richard - ¿en que quedamos con los negocios pendientes?-

\- ¡Quedamos en que vengo el Jueves con mi señora a tomar el té!- ¿te parece?

Albert sonrió- ¿en serio?

Si William, me encantará que Ekatherina conozca a Candy. Dame ese gusto y daré por superado lo de escocia.

\- Pero Richard-

\- Pero nada William, nos vemos el Jueves

Albert volvió hasta donde estaba Candy y la miraba muy sorprendido. Candy pensó que la retaría. Que había hablado demás. Que había invitado a almorzar al máximo enemigo de los Andrey y ahora invitaba a su esposa. Quizás no había medido las consecuencias…estaba lista esperando el sermón de Albert cuando este llegó y la abrazó. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y gran beso en los labios…. Cada día me enamoro más de ti – le dijo….tú haz logrado en una tarde, lo que dos generaciones de Andrey no habían logrado. ¡Gracias mi amor! Y ahora vamos a nuestro cuarto a descansar.


	13. La visita

La visita

Cuando le contaron los hechos a la Tía Elroy de cómo habían sucedido las cosas ella había quedado tan impactada y sorprendida como Albert. Candy había domado en un rato, gracias a su gracia y espontaneidad al enemigo de los Andrey.

Llegó el jueves y hoy vendrían a tomar el té. Un mensajero de los Stevens había confirmado la visita, así que la Tía Elroy había puesto la casa de cabeza preparándose para dar una buena imagen. Aunque todo estaría en manos de Candy.

El coche de los Stevens comenzó a acercarse y Candy bajó las escaleras para salir a su encuentro. Candy andaba ya muy cansada por esos días. De repente sentía algunas contracciones. Sabía que el momento de dar a luz se acercaba.

La sra Stevens se bajó del coche y miró directamente a Candy y su linda pancita. -¡Se ve radiante!- pensaba ella.

Ekatherina, era muy hermosa. Era unos años mayor que Candy, pero era una mujer muy fina y delicada. Ambas simpatizaron desde el momento que se conocieron.

Al ver que ellas simpatizaban tan bien, Albert y Richard se alejaron y las dejaron conversar a solas. Ellos ya habían llegado a simpatizarse y muchos de los problemas que tenían habían quedado atrás. Richard se había dado cuenta que Albert no era un ladrón sinvergüenza y Albert ya no pensaba lo mismo de Richard.

Ekatherina le había comentado a Candy que ella no había podido tener hijos y que eso le afectaba mucho.

\- ¿Y no haz pensado en adoptar?- le preguntó Candy

\- Oh, no conozco de eso, sabes

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme a un lugar Ekatherina?- le preguntó decidida Candy. Queda un poco lejos, pero en una hora llegaremos

\- Candy, no creo que sea buena idea- le comentó Albert

\- Vamos, Albert. Confía en mí

Condujeron hasta el hogar de Pony. Cuando llegaron el Sr. Stevens no sabía como reaccionar. Este es lugar donde yo me crié Ekatherina. Aquí mis papás me abandonaron. Todos los niños que van a conocer aquí, sueñan con tener un papá y una mamá. No les digo que hagan nada, solo que lo pienses y vean como funcionan los orfanatos.

Candy golpeo la puerta y todos salieron a recibirla. Todos los niños la rodearon, la besaron y le besaban la guatita. El matrimonio Stevens estaba anonadado. ¡Tantos niños!- exclamaron -¡ y mira son tan alegres y sanos!- le decía Ekatherina su marido emocionada.

\- ¿Y ellos Candy?- ¿quienes son? –preguntaba Jazmín, una niña del hogar.

Ellos son unos amigos míos que querían conocer el lugar en donde me crié- les dijo cerrándoles un ojo a ellos. Y querían conocerlos a ustedes y a la Srta Pony y a la hermana María.

Todos los niños los rodearon a ellos y los empujaban para que entraran al hogar.

\- ¡Que hermoso lugar!- ¡qué calidez!- exclama la Sra Stevens

\- Oh gracias, sí, en verdad es que ahora hemos estado muy bien. Gracias al Sr Albert. Gracias a él, hemos podido arreglar lo más posible el hogar y gracias a él ya no nos falta nada.

\- Oh- ya veo- exclamó Ekatherina

En eso escucharon los llantos de una pequeña guagüita.

\- ¡Oh hermana María, Greyci ha despertado! - Discúlpennos, pero debemos atenderla.

La Srta. Pony llegó con una pequeña guagüita en brazos, ella es Greyci, la encontramos en la puerta del hogar hace unos días, con una nota, en la que se nos pedía que por favor nos encargáramos de ella.

\- ¡Oh-pero que terrible, en la puerta!- exclamó El Sr Stevens

\- Bueno, a mí me abandonaron en una tormenta de nieve, bajo aquel árbol- dijo en forma burlesca Candy indicando a través de la ventana a su padre árbol.

\- ¡Qué horror!- exclamó Ekatherina. Luego se levantó y miró a la pequeña Greyci, sintió unos grandes deseos de tomarla. Al verla se enamoró de ella. Pero no quiso tocarla, sentía que si lo hacía, no podría dejarla ahí. Su marido se dio cuenta de ello, y también se había prendado de la pequeña niña, pero primero debían de conversarlo en privado.


	14. El destino lo quizo así

En eso Candy comenzó a sentir unas fuertes contracciones. Todas las miradas se centraron en ella. Candy sentía que algo no estaba bien, es más, miró por entre sus piernas y vio que estaba sangrando.

\- Albert- debo ir al hospital de inmediato. Esto no está bien.

Todos se asustaron mucho. Estaban lejos del hospital. Menos mal habían ido en dos autos. En uno se iba Albert al volante y con él se iban la srta Pony y la hermana María acompañando a Candy. En el otro, los Stevens. Al cuidado de los niños se había quedado la hermana de Dorothy que había sido contratada por Albert hace ya un tiempo, para ayudar a las madres de Candy en todo lo que se refería al cuidado de lo niños.

Los Stevens antes pasaron por la Tía Elroy a Lakewood, y como en ese momento se encontraban Archie, Annie y Patty se fueron con George en otro vehículo.

Cuando Albert llegó al hospital todas las enfermeras corrieron a ver a Candy. El propio doctor Leonard fue a ver a Candy. En eso llegaron la Tía Abuela con todos los demás.

Casi todo el personal del hospital quería asistir a Candy en ese momento. Cuando el doctor Leonard salió, llamó a Albert y le dijo:

\- Sr William, voy a ser sincero con usted. Candy está grave. El bebé no está bien. Ambos están con riesgo vital en estos momentos. Tendremos que practicarle una cesárea de urgencia. Yo mismo operaré. Tenga cuidado que solo el mejor personal asistirá a Candy. Ella es una de las nuestras. Haremos lo imposible para salvarla, tanto a ella como a su bebé, pero necesito saber algo, si hay que decidir, debe usted decirme a quien debo salvar.

Albert quedó horrorizado ante esa pregunta…debía escoger…- piénselo, sé que no es fácil, pero si se complica más y llega el momento, tendrá que escoger.

Albert quedó destrozado. Todo había estado tan bien….por qué pasaba esto ahora?... se alejó de todos y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Pero esta vez, él no estaba solo, habían personas que lo querían y apoyaban. Todos se acercaron a él para darle consuelo. La Srta Pony lo abrazó fuertemente y juntos lloraron. Albert no estás solo. Cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo y amor. También tú eres nuestro hijo ahora- lloraba la Srta Pony.

El equipo médico que asistiría a Candy estaba listo. El doctor Leonard dirigiría la cesárea, junto con los dos mejores doctores del hospital. Para sorpresas de todos, en el hospital se encontraban Flammy y Mary Jeane, que también entrarían al parto. Estaba todo listo.

Comenzó la operación. Todo era mucho nerviosismo. Poco a poco comenzó a llegar gente que querían ver a candy. Todo el personal de la casa Andrey estaban ahí, el jardinero, el panadero, las mucamas, Dorothy por su puesto. Habían llegado los niños del hogar de pony junto con Jimmy, Tom, Steve, los padres de Annie. Y algunas familias de la alta sociedad que sentían simpatía por Candy y Albert. Albert estaba desolado. Podría perder a Candy. No eso no. Él no podría vivir sin ella, sin esa sonrisa- Candy- exclamó sollozando parándose fuera de la puerta de operaciones. Todos lloraban. Era terrible ver a Albert, al gran William Andrey, el Gran Jefe de la Familia Andrey sufriendo de esa manera. Poco a poco, todos se le fueron acercando. Desde sus empleados, hasta los niños del hogar para darle fuerzas.

Una enfermera salió corriendo de la sala de operaciones con una toalla empapada en sangre. Albert intentó detenerla pero fue imposible. Cuando volvió, llegó con otra enfermera más y con varios sueros, y bolsas de sangre.

Habían pasado dos horas y nada. Albert estaba descorazonado. Recordaba todos los minutos felices con Candy. Como le besaba su guatita y lo hermosa que era. Aquellas noches de placer, donde eran más que uno, y ahora estaba eso estaba en peligro. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos en forma incontrolable. El sr Stevens y su señora se sentían como intrusos. Pero no se querían ir. Rápidamente le habían tomado Cariño a Candy y no se moverían hasta saber cómo estaba Candy.

En eso la luz de operando se apagó. Salió el Doctor Leonard, y acercándose a Albert le dijo:

\- Todo ha salido bien Sr William- le informo que ya es papá- en eso salió Flammy con una hermosa bebé envuelta en unas mantas.

\- Tome sr Andrey, su hija- le dijo pasándosela suavemente a Albert. Albert lloraba de felicidad. No sabía si eran las lágrimas que no le permitían ver bien, pero su hija, era igual a su hermana Rosemary. La tía Elroy también quedó impresionada con el parecido.

\- ¿Y Candy?- Doctor- ¿mi esposa como está?-

\- Muy cansada diría yo- tienes una esposa muy valiente y fuerte- puedes sentirte orgulloso de ella.

\- ¿Puedo verla?- ¿por favor?

\- Está bien, pase. - Flammy tomó a la pequeña y Albert pudo entrar a ver a su esposa. Candy se veía exhausta pero feliz.

\- ¡Mi amor!- exclamó Albert y se lanzó sobre ella llorando como un niño

\- Perdona por asustarte mi amor-

\- ¡Candy! -Albert no podía hablar, estaba ahogado por el llanto- pensé que te perdía…

\- Pues ya ves que no fue así. - ¿La viste Albert? -¿Viste a nuestra hija?

\- Sí, es hermosa, es igual a mi hermana sabes. Hasta la tía Elroy se impactó

\- Eso es bueno- dijo Candy casi en un suspiro

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Así no tenemos problemas para buscarle un nombre, se llamara Rosemary

\- ¡Candy!- excalmó Albert, él la abrazaba y besaba sin parar. Luego Candy quedó profundamente dormida.

\- Es mejor que la deje descansar sr William- dijo Flammy. Esta agotada. Además todavía le queda efecto de la anestesia.

\- Esta bien- cuando Albert salió todo el mundo lo abrazaba- se sentía tan feliz - luego todos fueron en grupo a ver por el vidrio a su hija.

Nunca había visto tanta gente en el hospital observando una misma guagua- reía el doctor Leonard, comentario que escuchó la Tía Abuela.

Al día siguiente, Candy salió de urgencias y pasó a un cuarto privado, ya que ya no corría riesgo. Por primera vez podría ver a la gente que había estado con ella acompañando a Albert mientras ella estaba grave.

Cuando dejaron que pasaran, todos entraron achoclonados. Ninguna enfermera lo pudo evitar, pero Mary Jeane autorizó que todos ingresaran.

Ahí estaban Candy, Albert y entre medio de los dos, la pequeña Rosemary. El cuadro era hermoso. Ya eran una familia.

La sala estaba atiborrada de gente. No cabía nadie más. Había gente hasta en el pasillo. Hasta el Sr. que le arrendaba el departamento en el que vivían candy y Albert había ido a ver a candy. Más encima todo el personal del hospital quería saludar a candy.

\- ¡Dios Mió! - ¡Nunca el hospital tuvo tanta gente! - Comentaban los doctores y las enfermeras.

Todos reían alegres en la habitación de Candy. Albert no se despegaba de su lado. Nadie se había ido, hasta los Sres. Stevens se encontraban ahí.

La Srta. Pony andaba con Grayci en esos momentos, puesto que habían venido todos los niños del hogar y la habían traído consigo.

La Sra. Stevens estaba prendada de la niña. Ella miró a su marido con ojos de súplica y el asintió. Ella feliz, fue y tomó a la niña y le comentó a Candy:

\- Candy, hemos decidido Adoptar a Grayci- le decía ella con los ojos llenos lágrimas

\- OH- me alegro por ustedes- que dicha más grande-

\- Por lo te quiero pedir un favor muy especial a ti y a Albert- les dijo poniéndose al lado de su marido

\- Sí -dijo Candy intrigada con un hilo de voz

\- Quiero que ustedes sean los padrinos de ella- ya que es gracias a ustedes que la conocimos

\- Solo con la condición que ustedes sean los padrinos de Rosemary- sonrió Candy

\- Trato- y los 6 se juntaron y Albert y Richard se estrecharon en un gran abrazo fraternal. La enemistad de aquellas dos familias se daba por terminada, ahora tendrían un lazo de sangre que los uniría por siempre.

\- En eso llegaron los Legan. Eliza y Neil también fueron a ver a Candy. Era un mero formalismo. Pero antes que pudieran decir algo la Tía Abuela, pidió hablar con todos los presentes.

\- Candy quiero dirigirte unas palabras, si es que me lo permites:

\- Claro Tía- le respondió ella sorprendida

\- Quiero decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti y muy agradecida por lo feliz que haz hecho a Albert y a nuestra familia.

\- Miro a mí alrededor y veo cuanta gente quiere a Candy. He escuchado de boca del mismo director del Hospital que es la primera vez que ve tanta gente en una misma habitación. Todo el personal del hospital se peleaba por asistirte y ayudarte en tu cesárea. Aquí están presentes, tus madres, amigos, todo el personal doméstico de la familia, familias muy importantes… y más encima… tú haz logrado unir a dos familias que se consideraban enemigas por cosas del pasado. En poco tiempo, haz logrado lo que nadie había podido hacer. Es increíble ver cuanta gente te quiere Candy, y eso es, porque eres una chica realmente excepcional. Todos lo veían, Anthony, Stear también lo vieron. Te pido perdón por todo Candy, y estoy muy contenta de que seas miembro de la familia. Contigo como cabeza de los Andrey nuestra familia de seguro cambiará y se renovará, con esa alegría y bondad que tienes Candy. Perdón por haber sido tan ciega y tratarte tan fríamente por tanto tiempo.

\- ¡Soy muy feliz, ahora tengo una tataranieta!

Candy escuchaba anonadada a la Tía. Nunca esperó escuchar eso de ella. Ella sabía que la estimaba, pero esto había superado todo.

\- ¡Gracias Tía!- le había contestado con lágrimas en los ojos. La tía se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Y luego, tomó a su tatara nieta por primera vez en brazos.

\- ¡Eres muy hermosa Rosemary!- le decía Feliz, pero el que ya no daba más de orgullo y felicidad era Albert. Ya no estaría solo nunca más. Por fin tenía una familia. Aquella que se le había negado. Candy también, era mamá. Tenía una hija a quien dar lo mejor de sí y un marido que la amaba y la respetaba por sobre todo.

Candy junto a Albert tuvieron un hijo más. Cuando Candy le contó que estaba esperando a su segundo hijo, a Albert no le gustó mucho la noticia. Temía por Candy, por su salud y por la de su hijo por nacer.

Aquel parto también fue por cesárea, pero no tan complicado como el primero. De hecho, en la operación el doctor tuvo que operar a Candy y con ello, ella ya no podría tener más hijos. Se había decidido así, porque era muy peligroso para ella tener otro hijo. Otra cesárea no era conveniente.

Así finaliza la historia. Albert y Candy tuvieron dos hijos en conjunto. Candy quedó como la Cabeza de los Andrey y su espíritu si se difundió por toda la familia. Annie y Archie se casaron antes de que naciera el segundo hijo de Candy que por cierto se llamó Anthony y El hijo de Annie y Archie se llamó Stear. Al tiempo se enteró que Terry y Susana también habían sido padres de una hermosa niña y le habían puesto Eleonor, en honor a la madre de Terry. Los niños unieron más a las familias y los Andrey con los Stevens pasaron a ser casi una sola familia.

Vivieron momentos duros, difíciles, vieron partir a sus seres más queridos, a veces pelearon, rieron, lloraron, pero el amor era muy fuerte en ellos. Ya no estaban solos. Albert nunca volvió a sentirse desamparado ni melancólico, al igual que Candy. Albert era feliz y ya nada a lo agobiaba.

No hubo en la historia de la familia Andrey una pareja más unida y que se amaran tanto como Albert y Candy. Su historia de amor pasó de generación en generación. Y no tan solo en las historias familiares de los Andrey, sino que también de los Stevens.

FIN


End file.
